To LOVE Ru'd Kitsune:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: It's not all about hard work. From time to time Naruto uses his ability to dimension hop so he can go on vacation and experience a short vacation. Though that changes when a sexy alien crashes into his bath tub. NarutoxHarem. To-Love-RuxNaruto over. The Unrated version will be on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and Deviantart. Especially head to YourFanfiction.
1. Enter Lala:Rewritten!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

0

Author's Note

0

This is the first story to deal with my Reimagning of my series which completely changes character's backgrounds, behavior, abilities, and such. Go and read my newest story New Origin for this.

So from this point on THIS IS CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN! And all the following subsequent chapters will be past chapters resulting in me fixing things, adding scenes, and altering dialogue and such and I'll try to have everything done by Sunday.

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

Uzumaki Naruto was just one of the surviving descendants of the ancients known as the Celestials. He was a traveler and a Celestial warrior who was helping the surviving members of their family fight a war that threaten the lives of all those who exists. Currently the blond was staying in yet another dimension where his ancestor and biological grand uncle, brother figure Kuiinshi was trying to contact a powerful king in dimension. Whenever K went about long terms travel like this Naruto usually played the role of anchor in the world he was in.

Though this time K seemed to have been taking his sweet time about it. _'I wonder how long am I going to be staying here?' _he thought as he sunk into the warm water of the bath he was in until nothing but his head was sticking out. With K it was a matter of luck of how long the blond would take to finish his business. Suddenly a weight crashed into the water, splashing his face and causing the water to spill over. ''What the fuck?'' he grumbled as he backed up and wiped the water from his face.

Out of the water erupted a Voluptuous, young, not to mention naked pink-haired girl. 'Hhm yeah successfully escaped.'' the pinkette exclaimed with other enthusiasm.

''Lord...'' Naruto grumbled as he hopped out of the tub and clad himself in a towel. ''Look my name is Naruto and I would appreciate if you tell me who the hell you are and why you're in my bath?''

''Me? I'm Lala!'' the cheerful girl exclaimed as it explained everything.

Naruto sighed and turned away upon realizing the girl's wet naked body was making it hard for him to focus. ''Okay, where are you from...Lala?''

''From the planet Deviluke of course.'' she explained, apparently having no problem being nude around him despite the fact they were strangers.

''So you're an alien?'' he concluded as he saw the makings of a tail out of the corner of his eye.

''Well for you Earthling, I guess I am.'' she stated with a casual shrug. ''Like for example...'' She said as she started to display her gorgeous ass which showed off her tail. Black and with an harpoon like shape at the end common in the portrayal of the red American devil. ''Earthling don't have tails like this right?''

Naruto felt his tool twitch to attention.

''Ah, even though I have a tail, that doesn't mean I transform when I look at the moon.''

Naruto had no idea what the hell that statement meant. All he could think about was how much bondage potential her tail had. He then started to blush as blood leaked down his nostril.

''Why are you blushing?'' She acquired then added as an after thought. ''You're so cute.''

''Wait even if you are an Alien how did you appear in my bath tub like that?'' he was wondering if she had some sort of teleportation power or something.

''Ah, that's because I used this!'' She said holding up her wrist revealing some sort of bracelet. ''I used ''Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun'' that I made! I cannot specify the destination, but this makes it possible for each living unit to warp a short distance!''

''Good enough me…why did you have to teleport anyway?'' he was now getting a little curious. With K taking so damn long he had to have something to pass his time.

''I'm being chased. I thought it'd be safe if I came to the Earth, but the pursuers have come…I was about to be taken away on their ship. If I hadn't used this ring, I would probably have…''

_**''Lala-sama!''** _Came a robotic voice. '**'Are you alright Lala-sama!''** A weird small creature, humanoid shape with a circle head, whirlpool designed eyes in a business suit flew through Naruto's window.

''Peke!" Lala shouted as the creature flew into her arms. ''Oh I'm glad you were able to escape safely too!''

**''Yes! I was lucky since the ship wasn't outside the Earth's Atmosphere!''**The creature then looks at Naruto.** ''Lala-sama who is that strange looking earthling?''**

_'Strange?'_ Naruto thought with an annoyed snort.

''The one who lives here…Naruto…'' she explained to the little robot before turning to Naruto. '' By the way Naruto this here is Peke 'my all purpose costume robot' that I made.''

**''Nice to meet you!''** The robot greeted the blond.

''Uum same here.''

Much to Naruto's disappointment she had changed into an odd though kinky outfit that seemed to consist of the robot. It was some sort of maid slash anime character cosplay sort of outfit. Plus the tail as well.

**''Lala-sama it's not too tight is it?''** the robotic dress maker asked with an disembodied voice.

''No it fits perfectly.'' she stated as she looked around for any imperfection.

''Perfectly…'' Naruto breathed out as the outfit seemed to fit the very definition of skin-tight. If how well her breasts and hips were highlighted were things to go by.

''How is it? Doesn't it look nice Naruto?'' She asked him as she twirled around and giggled.

''You look incredible.'' he earnestly answered with a shrug.

''Thank you…without Peke, I have no clothes to wear…so it's a good thing he came when he did.''

_Good thing for who?_ he thought before getting his mind back on track.

**''By the way Lala-sama what do you plan on doing now.''**

''Well about that, I have some idea.'' Before she could finish two men dressed in black suits appeared out of nowhere.

_Ok this is bullshit…do I have to place seals on every place I stay? _Naruto thought with annoyance.

''Goodness, what a troublesome lady. I should've restricted your freedom even if I were to tie your hands and feet until we left Earth.''

''Peke…'**'** Lala called the name of her creature.

**''Y-Yes.'' **the robot stammered.

''Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who followed you?'' The Alien girl asked as she frowned then puffed her cheeks.

**''…Yes.'' **he guilty admitted.

''Geeeeeez you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain.'' the pinkette said with a whine then foot stamp.

'_Why the hell do I even put up with this?'_

''Well...'' the first of the two suited men asked.

''Are you prepared to leave now?'' the second one asked.

**''Lala-sama why not use the Ring again?'' **her robot companion whispered to her to which Lala whispered back.

''I can't…after I use that ring once, It'll take the whole day to recharge it's energy.''

Suddenly the blond intruder on the left grabbed her arm. ''Come on, let's go.'' he urged her own as the pinkette furiously fought back.

''No! Let go of me!'' she screamed and fought against the hold.

''Your coming with us whe…'' The next thing the stranger knew he was hurled into a wall.

''The lady told you to let her go so I'm going to assume you must be hard of hearing. So fair warning, stay down.'' Naruto said cracking his knuckles. _On second thought after all the money I spent on this place I don't want to wreck it. _''Come on Lala let's bounce.'' The blonde said grabbing her arm and disappearing in a column of wind. Their destination was that of a park not too far away from Naruto's resident.

''Naruto…why?'' confusion splayed across her face.

''I couldn't let a cute just be kidnapped now can I? Now are you going to tell me what's going on or what?''

Lala sighed and then spilled everything. About running away from home, arranged marriages, the whole deal. _I wander if it's too late for me to just say fuck it and leave. Nah who am I kidding I'm not that much as a bastard.  
_

Of course the two intruders from early would show up to confirm what was said only to be sucked up by one of the girl's inventions. _Oh Kami a mini-Washu in the making. Why does shit like this only happen to me? _As the mini vortex began consuming everything in sight.

Upon the next day Naruto merely received a thank you and the girl was already on her way. ''Man I feel sorry for whoever guy ends up with that girl. Marrying Lala...'' he chuckled. ''That be a hell of a situation.'' he said to himself.

''Ohayo Naruto-kun!''

The greeting had stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see none other then Lala. ''So you were thinking the same thing as well…perfect…let's get married!'' She shouted jumping into his arms.

''Now hold on a damn minute...'' the blond said as he tried to pried off the surprisingly strong alien girl. As he did that he stumbled back and caught sight of a rather slender dark hair girl whose hair had a bluish-tent. ''Haruna-san?'' he voiced in surprise.

''Congratulations…Naruto-san,'' She offered with a small smile. And with that she was well on her way down the street. Naruto sighed and shook his head as he went about the rest of his day, having manage to distract Lala with a kagebunshin. And as such Naruto continued on to the high school where he conversed with the teens there; a few of them being hybrids whose parents migrated to this planet some time ago. During the course of it he couldn't help but wonder what Lala was up too.

**''Lala-sama are you really going to marry that Earthling?'' **a concerned Peke asked as Lala was fast at work using hammer space technology to store her lab. With Lala as the first princess of Deviluke that reigned over the galaxy if she were to marry an earthling he would essentially become the king.

''That's right Peke my mind is made up.'' the determined Pinkette said. ''Here we go!'' she said as she found the device she was looking for at the bottom of her bag. ''I'll have to finish relocating my lab later. Now to use Tracker-Tracker-kun to find Naruto.'' she said as she bound and bounced out of the room, unaware that the two guards she had handled yesterday had not come alone. On the outskirts of town stood a rather tall and handsome young man with long flowing silver hair wearing armor one would expect a cosplayer to wear.

_'This ball of dirt is more far more underdeveloped then what I heard.''_ the man mused to himself as he took out a device of sorts. ''Reports indicate that Lala-Sama is here so I'll as her to return at once even If I have to force her.'' the man concluded as he followed the directions of the report.

Naruto meanwhile was still in the school and trying to figure out what to do about his newest situation.''Hey Uzumaki-san a pretty girl is looking for you!" a random student shouted to the blond as the doors were opened.

In the hallway Lala was causing quite the commotion among the various students who were whispering amongst themselves and gazing at her body.

''What is that?'' one of the female students asked another.

''A Cos-play outfit?'' one otaku looking boy asked the other.

''A bit crazy.''

''Who cares?''

''She's smoking hot!'' Were the various questions and statements from students male and female alike.

_'Oh hell, 'my every guy in the school is becoming a drooling idiot' senses are going off. _He thought as he hopped down the stairs to see two of the creeps from Drama Club trying to hit on her. ''Lala!'' He shouted at the girl getting her attention.

''Naruto I found you!'' She shouted happily. ''I brought you this!'' She said holding up a box lunch. The same ones he had forgotten this morning because he had been distracted.

'_Oh hell now my all the guys are getting run ideas and about to make a bunch of demands, stupid statements, and other typical anime guys in a ecchi school based anime cliché way senses are going off…damn I have to shorten these fucking names.'_

''Hey Uzumaki what's your relationship to the hot chick!'' one lanky looking boy asked as another, much shorter one popped up to hound him.

''Yeah how do you know her?'' the short boy asked.

''She's…..''

''I'm Naruto's Wife!'' She interrupted the blond, latching onto his arm and looking at him adoringly.

''Get him!'' One Idiot said as they charged forward. First and Last mistake of the day.

''Naruto why did they attack us?'' She asked as they walked away from the bruise and beaten bodies.

''Because their a bunch of jack off no pussy getting loser ass morons who can't help but hate on people like me…Any…''

''Get him!''

''What the fuck!'' Naruto shouted as the ass whooping he dashed out apparently wasn't enough to get through their thick heads as they were up and charging again.

''Don't worry Naruto I'll get us out of here.'' Lala stated as she pulled out one of the devices she brought with her.

''Hey...now wait a damn minu...'' he tried to stop her only for them to disappear in a flash of white light.

Naruto's vision was hazy and he felt a little cold. ''Where are we?''

''Don't know…since this is used for emergency escapes the destination can't be determined.'' as Lala finished her explanation their visions cleared. Naruto's vision clearing first to see a naked Lala crouching above him. She had both her arms on his sides and was kneel over him in a very provocative position.

''Wait a minute…uum..where's our clothes?'' he cried out as he tried to keep himself from reacting to the sight before him.

''Warp-kun can't transform clothes silly…why else did you think I appeared naked when we met.''

''So just your person, nothing else is transported.''

''That's right….but anyway I think now is the perfect time to perform my…wifely duties.'' She said huskily.

Naruto could only think of one thing when he heard that. _Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow._


	2. Bonding!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

0

Author's Note

0

This is the first story to deal with my Reimagning of my series which completely changes character's backgrounds, behavior, abilities, and such. Go and read my newest story New Origin for this.

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

It was at that moment Naruto caught the whiff of a familiar scent. _Uh-oh. _He thought as the girl walked in and began undressing. If he was quick maybe he could.

''Hey there Haruna!''

_God damnit Lala.  
_

The beautiful girl was startled and her eyes nearly bogged out seeing Naruto and Lala's 'position.' Haruna happened to catch sight of Naruto's 'Anaconda' and nearly fainted from a nose bleed. She put the compromising position and the condition of it together like two plus two. She then screamed which the result was Naruto moving to take a hold of her by the shoulders to calm her down. As luck would have it he would mistakenly grab her breasts. Ok maybe not so mistakenly depending on your point of view.

After school let out Naruto led the energetic pinkette to the outskirts of town away from prying eyes so they can talk.

''Hey Naruto why did you want to talk out here?'' Lala asked, going on to suggest they do other fun things until he interrupted her.

''Because I don't have time for these distractions.'' he paused and let out and exhale and tried to find the words. ''Look, whatever silly little game in your head it has to stop. I'm not even sure how long I'm going to be staying in this place so this assistance to live with me has to come to a stop. I really don't know you so if you're looking for some goofball to fall in love with you in first sight then you won't find it here.'' Naruto was expecting for the girl to look crestfallen and maybe even cry but what occurred next threw him off.

''That's okay! I can live with that!'' she said with a cheerful smile as Naruto face palmed.

**''Lala-sama.''** Peke whispered to the girl gaining her attention.

''What?''

**''I think I know what you're trying to do, Lala-sama.'**

''Hey!'' Lala shuffled away from Naruto slightly. ''What are you saying, Peke!''

''Are you even listening to what I'm saying?'' the blond asked, considering the fact that he should probably just leave.

''Anyway, please be good to me, Naruto.'' she replied, apparently not paying a heed to any of his words.

''LALA-SAMA!'' The shout caused both Naruto and Lala's head to snap up.

''Zastin!'' Lala voiced her surprised at the silver haired man with skull armor.

''Oh god damnit!'' Naruto couldn't help but grumbled.

''You know I went to a lot of trouble tracking you down princess. I got arrested, a dog chased me down, and I got lost...hence the reason why I really dislike underdeveloped worlds...BUT...THIS IS IT!'' the man's calm demeanor changed. ''Lala-sama, come back with me to Planet Deviluke at once!''

Lala childish retorted though in response. ''NYEEH! I won't go back! I have a reason not to!''

''What is your reason?''

''I...I fell in love with this guy right here, Naruto!'' she pointed at Naruto who didn't even dignified that with a response. ''So I'll marry Naruto and live with him on Earth!''

The silver haired man began stroking his chin. ''I see, so that's how it is. I was wondering about it when I heard the report from m men. They said that an earthling tried to rescue Lala-sama.'

''Now that you know, go back and tell daddy that I'll never go back, nor will I meet any future husband candidates!''

''No. It's not that simple.'' he countered and folded his arms as he continued on with his discussion. ''I have been ordered by the king to bring you back. I wouldn't be able to face the king if I go home after approving the marriage of a suspicious earthling and Lala-sama.''

A determined look formed on Lala's face. ''Then what can we do?''

''Please stand back Lala-sama.'' he said as he drew his blade and charged at Naruto.

The long beam like saber with bone handles flickered to life. Naruto jumped out of the way as a crater formed on the ground. Naruto landed a few feet back on all four. ''Let me make sure whether or not he's suitable for you, Lala-sama.'' he said as he raised his sword. ''Show me your true skills ina real fight Earthling.''

''Some action huh,'' Naruto remarked with a cocky grin. ''Now this I can deal with.'' he said as Zastin slashed at him again only for Naruto to bend back and let the blade glide over him. ''I feel as if I should introduce myself. Uzumaki-Tentai Naruto, and apprentice Celestial warrior.'' he said pulling out a kunai.

Zastin chuckle,''I see you have some measure of etiquette earthling. I am Zastin of Deviluke, captain of the royal guard and general of the Deviluke army. Now prepare to taste my blade.'' Zastin's blade came down on Naruto's poised kunai and to his surprise it was stopped. From his knowledge there was no way even earthlings at the peek of human form could stop someone like him of superior heritage.

''The problem with you swordsman like yourselves. You stick far too much to your form and beliefs.'' the Naruto in front of Zastin exploded into a puff of smoke. From out of the water and behind the vehicles several Narutos ppped out of the woodwork and began swarming Zastin.

''What matter of trickery is this?'' he demanded as he swung his blade with utter grace and slashing whatever clones got close with ease.

''Here we go!'' twin voices shouted behind him. Zastin spun and got twin punches from two Narutos as he was sent flying back.

''Za-ma-ki!'' three clones slid into position under him and with kicks launch him into the air. The original Naruto crouched on the ground and he leaped in the air above Zastin with his right arm brought back and a Rasengan formed in hand. ''Rasengan Rendan!'' the orb rammed into Zastin's armor, a crack forming as the silver haired general was sent crashing into the ground forming a crater.

With that Naruto dropped down to the crater with other ease. ''Y-You...what are you?'' Zastin asked as he stood up and dust himself off to Naruto's surprise. Apparently his title wasn't an informed ability as most people he fought for the first time did not shake off his Rasengan with such ease.

''What you see is what you get. Just a guy wanting to live his life and protect his precious people.'' he said as he sat back and sighed and looked towards the starry night sky. ''I'm really not getting this whole thing. I'll admit, Lala is cute but I don't know her. I really wish to avoid marriages with girls like her with a kind heart. And I hate for her to be trap in a loveless marriage with someone like me who is already spoken for several times over. Condemning someone to loneliness and isolation isn't something I wish to do so casually.'' he said as something reflected in Lala's eyes.

''Naruto...'' her face went flush. ''I'm happy, even if you don't love me you understand my feelings very well...'' she turned to Zastin.''Like Naruto said, I want to live a life on my own. There are a lot of things I want to do and I want to decide my own future husband on my own, too...that's what I was thinking.''

_'Aw crap._' at this point Naruto was already sure what was about to happen.

''I used marriage as an excuse so I wouldn't have to go back, but now I know...I think I really can...no I want to marry you Naruto.''

''Oh god damnit!'' he turned to general. ''Hey general can you...mother fucker.'' he grumbled upon seeing the man's manly tears.

''It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's orders...thus I was oblivious as to kow Lala-sama feels...or rather, I knew but I tried to not think about it. But now that you pointed that out...I admit my loss.'' he began walking away. ''I don't know if the countless husband candidates from place all over the universes will agree with it, but I will report to King Deviluke myself...that we can entrust Lala-sama to you! You who can truly understand Lala-sama's feelings.''

''Yay!'' Lala cheered and glomped Naruto.

Since Lala had no place to go Naruto let her officially move in with him.

''Don't worry Naruto…all you have to do is explain what happened.'' the pinkette chirply told him, referring to the Haruna incident that returned to the forefront of his mind after a student called and asked him what was up with her and the two were dating.

''Next time a little warning about your inventions would be nice.'' he said as he continued stirring the stew he had prepared. ''Hopefully you won't have a negative reaction to earth food.'' he said as he sampled it to see if it needed more spices. 'I wonder what Sairenji-san is up to.'

Speaking of Haruna, the slender girl was laying up in her bed as she replayed the memory what happened earlier keep coming to mind. She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to fight of the feeling of being violated. Yet she wasn't angry or upset at the memory. She felt so wrong, so…'dirty' thinking about it. Her body started to get all hot and bothered as she began playing with her breasts. She softly caressed them, especially around the nipple doing clockwise motions around the tip, switching to counter clockwise every few seconds. After a few moments she closed her eyes and pretended it was Naruto doing it to her. Treating her and handling her like a woman. Her nipples began to poke through her night gown and she began to grow flush. Shaking away the thoughts as embarrassment filled her, she hopped up and went to take a cold shower as an attempt to wash away the sin.

Some time had passed and the blond and his alien companion were turning in for the night. ''Goodnight Naruto,'' Lala said as she slink under the covers and snuggled against him.

''Goodnight Lala,'' he said as he closed his eyes. Nothing much happened as he laid there peacefully as he got a good night's sleep to wake up to the form of a sleeping Lala. With a yawn he sat up and looked down at the girl who looked rather peaceful. ''Wake up sleeping heady,'' He said kissing her forehead.

''O-Ohayo Naruto,'' She exclaimed with a yawn.

''I have to get ready for school.'' he explained as he got out of bed and stretched.

''Well...hurry back then.'' the pinkette said, looking forward to learning all about Earth with Naruto.

After taking a shower and quickly getting dressed Naruto checked his phone messages. There was a few text messages from some fellow students. 'Looks like I have some new hopefuls to recruit.' he mused as he attended class like normal and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Class ended and now it was time for the daily chore. '_Chores? I'll just leave a kagebunshin and...'' _Naruto saw that Haruna's name was also up for today's chore. _'Maybe that'll give us a chance to talk,' _He thought as the two of them proceeded to doing chores. Both of them erased the chalk board in silence.

''Haruna...about yesterday...'' He started to say but she quickly turned her head the other way.

''I'll take care of the rest...you can go ahead and take a break Uzumaki-kun.''

_Damn...this is going to be tougher then I thought. _'' He thought as she quickly finished and moved to her desk.

''Haruna,'' he took a step forward. ''Could you at least...''

''We're moving to the music room next, right?'' There was slight hesitation and something else in her voice. She suddenly hopped up from her desk. ''I'll go get the key,'' she sped off to the other side of the door. They went from room to room taking care of things like sweeping, cleaning, boards and emptying out the trash. In one room the window in the back by a desk was slightly ajar. Naruto was about to close it when a bird hastily flew in and crashed into one the desks stunning itself. It had something stuck around it's beak large enough to obstruct its view, some sort of circular small circle wrap substance. Naruto pulled it off freeing the bird from its own personal hell. ''Poor thing...there you go,''

The bird chirped happily and flew out the window.

''You also...took care of the bird that day,'' She whilst looking out the window. ''You got into this argument with Hiroto-sensei who didn't like animals and got a week's worth of detention because you worth willing to take the injured bird outside. It wasn't the first time you got in trouble to help someone else. I think...it's your kindness Uzumaki-kun...'' She stopped.

''Haruna-san...what, do you...'' He started to say as she quickly slammed shut the window and pick of a trash can. ''Nothing...I'll go take out the trash.''

''Haruna wait...'' Her foot got caught in the doorway. She was about to fall, but Naruto lept forward and caught her. The only sound that could be heard was that trash can following onto the ground. Naruto held her close, one arm wrapped around her upper stomach and the other holding her hand. He saw the faint blush on her face and let go.

''A-Arigatou Uzumaki-kun...could you help me take out the trash.''

''Sure Haruna-san...but could you just call me by my first name?'' he said for the girl to pause in surprise before nodding.

''I understand...Naruto-san...'' with the daily chore taken care of the two of them went about there day. Naruto got home a little late after his prospects turned out to be dude. Without much going on Naruto continued his routine the next day only for him to be snapped out of his trance by the voice of the old teacher.

"Ehhhh… it's rather sudden, but we have a a new transfer student …" croaked the old sensei with crazy classes. The old geezer then turned to the door and adjusted his glaases before saying, "Come on in."

The door then opened, followed by a familiar voice.

"Okay!" said the new student.

_''Hoooooooooooolllly...shit!"'_

"WhooHoo! Naruto! Now I'm a student in this high school, too!'' Exclaimed the Devilukien as she waved at him.


	3. Targets!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

0

Author's Note

0

This is the first story to deal with my Reimagning of my series which completely changes character's backgrounds, behavior, abilities, and such. Go and read my newest story New Origin for this.

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

With Lala's arrival the school was abuzz with rumors and discussions.

_''...did you see that transfer student?''_

_''I did, I did! She's really cute. Stylish, too.''_

_''She let me take a cellphone picture! I heard her name is Lala Satalin Deviluke.''_

_''Oh, she's not Japanese, No wonder she has such a good body But I heard she has someone in mind already?''_

_''For real!''_

_''Someone called Naruto from her class: Class A.''_

_''Rumor has it that they're living together already.''_

_''WHAT!"'_

''Isn't this great Naruto? Now I can be besides you all the time.'' She said clutching onto his arm with a faint blush.

''..._and here I thought her usual outfit would kill me. Even in a school girl outfit I feel like I'm about to drip dry from blood loss.''_

''Naruto?''

''Huh...oh nothing. Just that, try not to attract too much attention.'' He said as they entered the classroom. Some time had passed before the balding man remembered something.

''Stand up...bow.'' The teacher said. ''Oh yeah, Sairenji-kun. As the class representative why don't you show Lala-kun around the school club actives. Would you?'' the old wiry looking gentleman asked.

''Ah...hai.''

_'Uh-oh. That can't be good.''_

''Hello, I'm Sairenji Haruna,'' She introduced herself to the pinkette in an effort to be nice.

''Hello I'm Deviluke Lala, let's be friends.'' the perky pinkette replied in response.

''Uum sure,'' She said with uncertainty as she started showing Lala around. She was lost in thought wondering if the girl remembered they met before. Then she took notice of Lala's tail.

''Hey, Hey, Haruna...''

Snapped out of her thoughts, ''Ara, yes?'' she answered the pinkette.

''School is so fun isn't it? Everyone is gathered together and having a good time! I'm glad I came.'' the pink haired alien beamed.

''Is...is that so?'' Haruna asked in surprise. Most people their age wasn't really enthusiastic about school.

''Heeeey, Haruna.''

''What's up?'

''Do you have someone you like, Haruna?'' Lala asked as Haruna paused and started to blush furiously.

''Wh..why all of a sudden?'' the girl stammered as her face continued to heat up.

''I fell in love with someone very recently for the first time. It's a strange feeling to be in love...my heart is pounding.'' She said with a glazed look in her eyes.

_'N...Naruto-kun?''_

''Lala-san...do...do you...'' A baseball rolled onto the path. ''Ara! What's this?''

''Oh...that's the baseball club's...'' Haruna began explaining only for her to be interrupted by Lalas antics.

Lala picked it up as her eyes sparked. ''Hey! Let me try out!'' She shouted running towards them.

''LALA-SAN!'' Haruna shouted after her.

Some of the students caught sight of this and began whispering. ''Hey! That girl...'' one of the female students remarked.

''The rumored pretty transfer student!'' a male one with short black hair commented.

''She wants to try out baseball?'' a tall boy commented with confusion.

''Interesting...'' said a pretty boy.

''Motemtsu-senpai?'' several of his followers echoed.

''It's a good chance. I, the baseball club's ace pitcher will throw for her.'' the pretty boy self importantly remarked.

''So I just bounce the ball with this stick? Okay!'' She chirped happily.

_''Heh. She is pretty cute...I'll go easy on her,'' _Though the pitcher.

CRACK

The ball was sent flying high out of sight never to be seen again.

''Who...''

''Whoa...''

''Oh, it goes on and on!'' She said placing a hand over her forehead as she peered into the sky.

**_''This isn't good, Lala-sama, You've gotta adjust your power to the Earthlings.'' _**Peke warned her.

''H-eh...not only is she cute, she's pretty good at this, too. I like it. I'll let out be my girlfriend.'' Motemstu cockily remarked.

''Eh? No thanks.'' she rebuffed him with no interested at all.

''T-THEN! Have a match with me. If you cannot hit my next ball, you'll have to be my girlfriend.'' he desperately tried.

''Match? Sure, why not? I won't lose anyway.'' the Pinkette confidently remarked.

**_Lala-sama! Don't! You can't get any more attention!''_**

'Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that. AH!'' Naruto came into view. ''Naruto perfect timing!''

''Huh?'' he said in response to Lala bounding over to him.

''Hold on a moment!'' She said as she let for a few moments then came back. ''Please use this and hit the ball out of the park.''

''Say what now?'' he had no idea what the hell Lala was up to but something told him it was bad.

''It's called, 'Buzzing Bat-kun!'' Lala proudly stated.

''What the hell is going on? Why am I even doing this?'' Naruto grumbled in annoyance. He really needed to stop believing about those promises for cupcakes.

''You're filling in for her!'' He scoffed. ''Don't be so naive. An amateur wants to hit a ball thrown by me. The soon to be professional player.''

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his grip tightened and he straightened his stance. ''Alright ass-hole since you want to mock me then bring it.'' whenever somehow mocked Naruto it only served to piss him off.

''Take this: Motemistu Ball!'' The ball came soaring at Naruto.

With a swing the ball connected with explosive force. Naruto and the umpire were knocked back as the ball shot forward sending the baseball players in every direction. A large gash covered the ground that continued on beyond the fence and continued on into the street.

''What the fuck?'' Naruto said as he fell back onto the ground from the recoil.

''Kyah! Naruto's so cool.'' Lala exclaimed like a blushing fan girl.

''That was so much fun! Let's go to the next one, Haruna-san.'' Lala said as she went from one extreme to the next, apparently completing forgetting about the blond.

''Eh...ah, okay...'' the dark haired girl stammered as they went on there way to another part of campus. ''Next I'll introduce you to the Girls' Tennis Club that I'm affiliated to.''

''Okay!''

''Ah, Aaasuga-sensei hello!'' she said, greeting another pretty boy with dark hair, an older classman at that.

''Hey, Sairenji-Kun!'' Greeted the Tennis coach.

''I'm showing the transfer student, Lala-san around the club activities.'' the soft spoken girl explained.

''I see...welcome to Tennis Club.'' he greeted the alien girl.

''Back when he was a student, Sasuga-senseii had always been rating the highest among the varsity.'' Haruna explained.

''I see...''

''Heh! It's not that big of a deal...fu fu fu.'' he tried to played it off as Haruna continued to give Lala a tour.

That night Naruto was having a rather stubborn guest staying at his place. ''Don't you have a home to return to?'' Naruto asked the young girl that was said food on his table.

'Is that anyway to greet someone who slaved all night to make you this dinner Naruto-san?'' Mikan pouted in response to Naruto's question..

''No seriously...don't you have an older sister or mother or someone?'' Naruto suggested again.

''I told you already Onee-chan still hasn't moved here. She's at...''

''I know, I know.'' he grumbled as he placed his hand against his cheek and groaned.

''This soup tastes so good!'' Lala chirped happily.

''It's a miso soup with corbiculae.'' Mikan explained as Lala continued devouring the meal.

''I see...earthling's food is delicious huh, Mikan?''

''Tch, tch, it's not that Lala-san. It's the cook's skill.'' Mikan proudly stated.

''Ok but seriously, Mikan go home.'' He dead panned as Lala went into the next room. Naruto then went to go put some icy-hot on his arms as they were still soar from Lala's damn invention that morning. Annoyingly enough he was out so Naruto decided to stop at the drug store right quick when none other then Zastin was waiting for him outside his apartment with a message apparently.''Hey Zastin, what's going on now?''

''Naruto...I brought you a direct message from King Deviluke, Lala-sama's father!''

_'Oh hell!''_

''He's a great person who united the war-torn universe and stood at its Zenith. Listen carefully!''

A scroll like object started to float as an otherworldly voice came from the crystal. ''Uzumaki-Tentai Naruto. I've heard Zastin's story and therefore I shall approve of you as one of Lala's fiances. I heard Earthlings are rather shabby, but you're the guy whom my daughter favors for the first time after all. I'll be looking forward to seeing your capabilities. I will eventually decide when the 'marriage ceremony' will be held. So until then, try your best to protect Lala. The entire galaxy is perfectly aware of your existence...''

_''Wait what? Oh fuck that wasn't supposed to happen.''_

''...Thus sooner or later other fiance candidates will appear in front of you...to take Lala away. If you manage to protect Lala from them and complete the 'marriage ceremony' without any harm, then you'll be my successor. But if you let Lala be taken away and fail to fulfill my expectations.. When that happens, I'll smash your life along with that small planet...remember it well.''

''Hey Zastin has there ever been you know, an obliteration?'' the last thing Naruto wanted now was another enemy.

''Oh yes I believed it was two years ago. A fellow behaved impolitely in front of his highness and he and his planet was obliterated.''

''Right...'' _Of course they were. _Naruto returned back to his room after getting the stuff and was trying to contemplate everything he heard when he was interrupted by Mikan's question.

''So, when are you getting married to Lala-san, Naruto?''

''Damnit Mikan, why the hell are you here? Seriously?''

''I have my methods. I mean she's an alien that looks human and speaks our language. Not to mention she seems nice and you two are living together. You two are doing all kinds of Echi aren't you!'' She accused as Naruto's eye twitch.

''What I do is none of your business Mikan. Now go home.''

''I don't want to...'' She countered with a pout.

''How come you only at immature when theirs no one else around? Any other time you act much older then your age.''

''Because its fun to tease Naruto-san. He was so dreary trying to conceal his echi thoughts about Haruna-san until Lala came along.''

''I wasn't having Echi thoughts damnit! Stop saying Echi!''

''Then why are you blushing Echi boy.'' she teased him, and it didn't help that Lala came out of nowhere and added to the problem.

''Naruto-san! Let's take a shower together!'' She exclaimed.

Naruto's mind drifted elsewhere.'_'Heha...Naruto you're tickling me,'' _Said a blushing Lala as Naruto was scrubbing her stomach. _''Wash me cleaner.''_

A trail of blood trickled down Naruto's nose.''Naruto-san is so Echi I knew it!''

''You know what...I'm going to take a walk,'' He said stuffing some tissue in his nose as he took off.

''Aaw, '' Lala pouted. ''Then Mikan! Let's take a bath together.''

''Ara?''

''I don't feel comfortable taking a bath by myself. I always have a lot of maids with me when I take a bath and...'' she trailed off only for Mikan to interrupt her.

''What, that's so annoying?''

''...come on...please?'' she pleaded as her lips trembled.

''Fine...'' she agreed as the girl led her to the bathroom.

That night Lala found herself heading down the kitchen for something to snack on. She finally settled on to a chocolate candy bar in the fridge. Lala always had a thing for chocolate. Unfortunately, well fortunately one would say there was a reason why said chocolate bar was chained up.

So the next thing Naruto knew a pair of soft and sensous lips were attacking his. Their bodies began grinding together, Naruto's sexual lust coming to the forefront as it had been a while since he had intercourse. They both softly moaned as if electricity was traveling through their bodies. Naruto pushed his tongue inside her mouth, engaging at French kiss. He saw the surprise in her eyes, and tried to suppress a devilish smirk. She tasted so delicious, like a ripe banana. His hand traveled to her rear end and gave it a squeeze. She lightly jolted, but he held her in place. She was definitely soft, not to mention sensitive there which was a plus in his book.

Her hand traveled in between them. She shifted a bit to the right to get more comfortable as her hand traveled to his hardness. ''I want it…I want you,'' She said seductively as she began stroking him off.

''Damn Vixen,'' He groaned. ''You're quite knowledgeable.''

''Well let's just say my dad doesn't keep his secret stash of videos very well hidden.''

_It's official…all women are perverts…there just better at hiding it then guys…''_Oh Fuck!'' He said as he was aroused from his thoughts. The term oxymoron didn't even come to mind as Lala continued giving him a hand job. As she sped up the rate he began to notice just as smooth and soft her hands were. Without warning he blew his load, which splattered onto the wall.

''Naruto…you're done already?''

''Not even close…I can normally go on for hours…though once a connection is formed between me and my lover, the pleasure threshold for the both of us is increased ten fold which could bring us to exhaustion and or peak in an hour or so where usually our stamina let's us go all day and night. Now time to make you say my name,'' He said licking his lips. He didn't even give her time to react as he pinned her to the bed. His left hand, placed on her chest and the right hand poised at her entrance. He could feel the heat rolling off her core and how badly she wanted him.

''N-Naruto…please,'' She said in a small, almost shy voice which was accompanied by a whimper. Naruto almost cursed as his desire was clouding his judgment. He was going to tease her a bit and make her beg a bit, but now he wanted to screw her into submission. He somehow managed to find the strength to stave off this desire. He shivered a bit but the thought of claiming her only a few moments way gave him some relief. He gently pressed two fingers forward, and began moving them in a reverse counter clockwise around her clit. It was a bit larger then most of the girls he been with, that he contributed to her being an alien but the effect was all the same. First she gasp, then she starting shuttering, and then starting give passionate cries of joys.

He pulled his fingers, coated with her juices out and began to lick them. He wasn't in the mood for love making, no, he wanted to dominate her, dominate his vixen like she was in heat. He flipped her over and gripped her hips, bringing her well-curved and round-shaped bottom high into the air.

''Now my lovely wife…time to claim you and make you mine forever,'' He said as she slowly entered his hard and hot member in Lala's womanhood.

"Oooh, yes... Naruto…it feels so good,'' She moaned as his tool filled her. He tore away the barrier with ease, the pain was slight, but nowhere near the amount of pleasure coursing through her being.

Naruto held her firmly as he pulled out and slammed back in. Lala's cries echoed with every movement, urging him on to take her as rough as possible. This was definitely one of those time when his animals instincts took over.

''Damn! You're so wet for me aren't you Lala?''

''HHm…yes,'' Lala moaned lustfully. ''Give it to me baby.'' She moaned the last part as her hands gave away. She crashed forward, helping as her lover kept on thrusting into her body, dominating her. She thought she felt good now but she literately began to loose her mind when Naruto took hold of her devilukean tail and began licking and nipping at the tip.

Her body spasmed several times as it jerked without warning.

''Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!'' She kept on crying out as her thoughts could only come to the man that was driving her wild.

Naruto gave a smack to her behind, watching it jiggle slightly as he continued slamming into her. The heat of her maiden hood, not to mention the tightness was driving him wild. Normally just the shaft of the male would be squeezed but Lala was just one of those girls whose unique inner structure squeezed and caressed his entirety. One of those girls who also milked the tip with indescribable precision.

''Fuck Lala! I'm cumming!'' Naruto was lost in a haze that and felt his control slip away.

''Come inside me honey! I want it all! I want to have your baaah!" She couldn't even finish the sentence as she felt herself approaching climax.

''I'M CUMMING!'' Was their simultaneously cry as they reached climax. By the amount of creamy liquid gushed out of Lala onto the bed below. It was like the force had shot out Naruto's seed as well if possible. The fluids drenched down her legs and thighs as Naruto gave a few more thrust shooting, eight, nine, ten loads of his seed into her.

"That was…so wonderful…Naruto,'' she said as she breathed in and out to catch her breath. She was exhausted yet happy.

''Yeah incredible.'' He said as they remained in the 'special hug.'

The next day the two of them attended school like usual. ''10.8...on the 100 meter.'' The teacher said as everyone dumb founded.

Naruto meanwhile was praying. Why? Even in a gym form Lala was sexy as hell. Especially the way her breasts strained against the material. He felt like he was definitely going to hell for such sinful thoughts about the girl.

''No way...you measured it wrong didn't you?''

''I think so, I must have.''

**''Lala-sama, I think you should have held back more of your power.'' **peke warned her.

''She certainly is something isn't she Haruna? Haruna?'' One of the girls asked the class rep. whose mind was elsewhere.

Naruto though was playing soccer and whooping ass.

''Hey, Haruna baby, what's up! Your boobs are as cute as usual!'' One short haired girl said grabbing her breasts from behind.

''Kyah!'' Haruna flushed.

''You're zoning out a lot lately Haruna!'' Said the glasses girl as the class rep jumped from the clutches of the other girl.

''You in love or something?'' the taller of the two girls teased.

''OOh its it Sasuga-sensei? He's really hot...'' the one with glasses added, joining her friend in the teasing.

''N-No, it's not like that...'' the blushing, stammering girl countered.

Whap!

''Namikaze that's the fifth time today!''

''Hey it's not my fault! His face got in the way of my kick! You see coach! It injured my foot! I'm calling a personal foul!''

In class One-A Naruto was drifting off into his thoughts.

''Where's Haruna?''

''I saw her walking to the club room earlier with Sasuga-sensei.'' one of the students whispered to another.

''Eh, what? Are they seriously going out?'' on student asked another with brimming jealousy.

''Naruto!'' Lala called out to him.

''Huh?''

''Let's eat lunch together okay? Mikan made me a lunchbox too!'' she said as interlaced her fingers with him.

''What? Oh come on. I changed the locks on my place three times already. Not to mention the laser guided system. How the hell does she get passed it?'' there must have been something about Mikan he must have been unaware of.

''That bastard Uzumaki thinks he so cool! Taking advantage of sweet innocent Lala,'' Growled one of the jealous guys.

'''What does she see in him?'' another one added.

Naruto's phone went off before he could beat the hell out of those jealous nuts. _'OOH It's the Juggernaut Bitch!'  
_

''Yeah hello.''

'_Uzumaki-san I have something important to speak with you about. Concerning a certain Devilukien princess.''_

_'Sasuga? How the hell did he get this number?'_

_'Nevermind that. Just show up where I tell you and things won't get messy.'_

_''Why should I?''_

_''Well I hate for cute little Haruna-chan to suffer. I wonder just how she 'tastes', and I know a guy like you wouldn't want her to suffer do you?''  
_Naruto got up from his chair and dashed to the door.

''N-Naruto?''

''You bastard...if you hurt her...'' Naruto began to threaten but the alien cut him off.

_'It all depends on you...meet me at...''_ the voice informed him before the call went dead.


	4. Rescue and Downtime

To-Love-Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

_'Kuso! How could I let this happened!" _Naruto thought as he sped down the hallway. Their were screams and shouts, but he ignored them. Moving like the wind no one was able to make out his form. Instead it was the wind that was blamed for the skirts being kicked up and people knocked over.

_''That's right...Sairenji Haruna, a classmate of yours and Lala's. If you don't acknowledge my request, something unpleasant will happen to her...understood, _Naruto-san?''

The unconscious and tied of picture of Haruna kept on playing in his head. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. ''Sasugai!''

''Impressive, Uzumaki Naruto, a fast one aren't you. I wouldn't mind you coming a little late though.''

It was then Naruto notice hands before formed out of the binds out of Haruna's person.

''You sick fuck,'' Naruto cracked his neck.''I'm going to beat you senseless.''

Sasugai let out a horrific screech as he transformed into some reptile like creature.

**''Don't be careless and get too close.**..**Fshoo...if you plant to retrieve her uninjured.** **You earthlings value your own race don't you? Kee Hee Hee Hee Hee.'' **

''A chameleon like creature huh? I was curious of which type of Mimicry I was dealing with.''

''**Indeed. I was just borrowing Sasugai's form. My name is Ghi Bree. You Earthlings can be such fools. The moment you set your eyes on someone attractive your stupidity rise to unknown levels, but human females, all you have to do is say what they want to here and it becomes especially easy to manipulate them. I'll make a deal with you Uzumaki. I'll trade you Sairenji in exchange for Lala. It is I who will marry Lala and become the successor of King Deviluke. Not human trash as yourself.'' **

''I despise fools like you. Consumed by greed and use people as they are merely tools. As least by my own whim I value the soul enough to give them a choice, but monsters like you with no honor sicken me. ''

**''Your words mean nothing to me. A human like you wouldn't be able to understand my goals. As King I could reign over this entire galaxy and train the Devilukien to serve me however I please. On a whim I might spare you're pathetic race. I can't say the same for my other competitors.''**

**''**You seemed to be misinformed you vile creature. I'm something more then just a **human,'' **Naruto said darkly as his Youki only to manifest only to be tackled to the ground by Lala.

''Naruto I found you!'' She squealed only to look up and notice.

''Eh? Ghi Bree! Why are you...'' She noticed Haruna. ''What are you doing? Let go of Haruna immediately! She's a close friend of mine.''  
**''I'm afraid I can't do that unless you agree to come with me Lala.''**

''I told you many times before that I hate you!''

**''You're not getting a choice in the matter!'' **He snarled as he transformed into a bulky Grey skinned behemoth with horns protruding from his arms. '**'I won't ask you again Lala! Marry me, otherwise everyone here will experience Hell, including yourself.''** He snatched Haruna from her binds. ''**If you attempt to use any invention of yours, this woman you call a friend goes first.''**

''Ghi Bree what are you doing? Haruna isn't involved in this...why...'' Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

''I'll kill him...''' Naruto said as Lala tensed. ''...he won't lay a finger on you. I'll also save Haruna so don't worry. Believe in me.''

**''W-What? You're really going to fight me? I possess 100 times the power that any earthling possesses. You stand no chance.''**

****''Like I was saying before fool,'' Naruto hands twitched and cracked as energy surged around him. ''**I'm more then just a human.''**

Naruto fist collided into Ghi's chest with a resounding crack. In a flash the big reptile creature crashed into the wall and turned into a small creature no bigger then about the size of a dool.

''What the fuck just happened?'' Naruto asked as he caught Haruna who flew from the creature's grip after his attack landed on the alien.  
**''A Balkean. Despite having an excellent mimicry ability, their body is extremely delicate. Lala-sama what should we do to him?''**

Lala took a moment to think, then brought out some weird looking duck like device called Warp-Kun. ''I'll flush him down this and deport him from Earth! Don't you ever come to Earth any more Ghi Bree!'' She dropped him in it and flushed it.

''Lala take Haruna to the Nurse's office ok? Tell her that you found Haruna-san passed out from Anemia, but don't mention anything about Ghi Bree, got it?''

''Ok, but you're not coming too? You saved her after all.''

''...I want to look around and see if their are any more unwanted guests. I don't want a repeat of what just happened.''

''Oh, Ok,''

Half an hour passed since Lala got Haruna to the nurse's office when the girl finally came too.

''Lala-san? What happened?''

''Haruna, you collapsed near the Tennis Club's room. They said it Anemia.''

''Anemia? Either way! I'm so glad that you're safe Haruna!'' She said hugging the brunette.

''Lala-san! Were you the one who found me?''

''Nope, it was Naruto who saved you.''

'''Eh...?'' She asked with a faint blush on her face.

That coming Sunday Naruto, with Mikan who was tagging along showed Lala around town. Of course her standard outfit drew too much attention so she had to change into something else. Five outfits, including a sexy sheriff, a playboy bunny outfit, and two nose bleeds later she settled into a cute black dress covered by a blouse that tied together in the front. It was fun to say the least as Lala was curious about anything.  
''Hey Mikan I been meaning to ask. What are those tickets you're carrying?''

''These? I got them for free when I bought some clothes earlier. They're discount tickets to the newly built Aquarium.''

''Akuariumu?'' Lala asked in confusion.

''It's a building that houses aquatic creatures. like fish and other creatures from the sea.''

''Ooh, that sounds fun! Can we go Naruto? Please?''

''A little later ok? I'm cur...'' Naruto then noticed something. He noticed that Lala's outfit was disappearing.  
''Lala what's happening? You're outfit!''

_''F-Forgive me Lala-sama!''_

''Peke?''

**''It seems I'm running out of energy...I guess the continuous form change earlier burdened me more then expected. Three minutes until the costume shape dispates completely.''**

''Kuso! Quick let's dive into a store!''

And as luck would have it none other then a Lingerie store was there choice.

''What was that about not being an Ecchi?'' He heard Mikan asked.

He only groaned as they led her to the nearest changing room. Naruto was actually glad Mikan tagged alone. It would have been embarrassing suffice to say to pick out Lingerie for Lala to wear and buy them. He could already picture the rumors about him being some perverted deviant taking advantage of some naive foreigner.

''N-Naruto?''

''Oh, hey Haruna...'' He said then paused. '_Wait a minute. No just no it couldn't be. Kami you don't hate me that much do you?'' _He turned and sure enough there was Haruna and worst of all she was shopping, a pair of panties in her hand and not the kind you would expect of a good girl to be interested in buying.

''Hey Naruto I tied this on! Does this look good on me?'' Lala pulled back the curtain to reveal her two piece black lace, low cut bra and high cut panties. ''Huh? It's you, Haruna!''

_'Damn! I haven't been in a bind like this since the time I had to fight Madara and his damn tank!'_

It was safe to say the other girl was left speechless.

''Perfect a second opinion. Hey Haruna, Mikan and Lala dragged me off for shopping for an opinion and to carry the bags, and since you know, Lala just moved here recently with most of her clothes left at home and well, maybe you can pick out some things for her so she could fit in.''  
''I...I suppose.''

_'Holy shit that worked!'_

Sure enough Haruna was tagged alone and they came across the Ayanami Aquarium.

This time Lala's black dress and silk pants hopefully wouldn't suffer from a wardrobe malfunction. ''It's pretty! There are so many kinds of dish here.''

''Lala-san don't get too excited; you might get lost.''

''Look...it's so huge!'' Lala beamed.

Haruna giggled, ''Lala-san is like a little kid.''

''Cute as can be, but a hand full,'' Naruto added. ''I'm glad you came Haruna.''

Haruna felt her face began to heat up. ''Lala doesn't really have many friends.''

''I'm glad too...Naruto...I'm sorry?''

''Huh?''

''I...I'm interrupting the two of you aren't I?''

''What?'' He snorted. ''Of course not if anyone's interrupting its Mikan. I still for the life of me find out how she keeps getting into my house. Besides outings like this are more fun with extra people. You're no trouble at all.''  
He told her. _'She really is cute in casual clothing. I wonder if she's aware that nearly every guy her age looks up or damn near snaps their necks to get a look at her?'_

Close by Mikan was also making her estimation. '_Sairenji Haruna? What is it about you that draws Ecchi to you?' _  
''Naruto! There are no Corbiculae here!'

''Aquariums don't hold fish that are atypically eaten for meals like mackerels and such. You won't tend to find them in most aquariums.''

''Mu...nn. That looks fun! Over here!'' She shot off towards a different direction.

''Lala! Oi!''

''Relax, I'll follow her. You spend time with Haruna-san and try not to do anything too Ecchi, okay?'' Mikan said as she followed after Lala.

''Bakas, I'll go get them they shouldn't,'' Naruto started when he was stopped. He noticed that Haruna took a hold of his sleeve. ''Naruto you...you've never lied to me before...right?''

''Yeah, Haruna what's this...''

''The other day...Lala-san told me that you were the one that found me the other day. I wanted to say, thank you, but I never had the chance to until now. So, Thank you Uzumaki-kun.''

''Haruna...''

''You know, you and Lala look good together.''

''...''

''Lala-san is a nice person. She's cheerful and pretty and is straight forward about her feelings. I see clearly now why you fell for her,but'' She started to blush. ''Naruto I...'' She stepped to him closing the gave between them.

''Haruna,'' He leaned down.

''I...'' She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

A loud crack echoed as something crashed against Naruto's head. For a moment Naruto thought it was the Tank and then he heard chirping. He looked up and notice their were flying penguins.

''Kyah? What's going on! The Penguins are flying!''

'_Flying Penguins. Lala!'' _Naruto already knew who was behind it.

''How is it? Isn't it great?'' Lala asked clutching her little fox doll Naruto won from a machine.

''Lala! What on earth did you do!"'

''Hehehe...I gave them this!'' She said pulling out a yellow pill with a demonic grin. ''They moved so slow so I energized them. A secret remedy for Deilike Soliders: Berserker Deluxe!''

''They're too damn energetic! Wasn't Mikan supposed to be watching you! I know one thing though. I'm sure as hell don't plan on paying for any damages!'' He said as people were running around screaming. A penguin dived bombed towards Naruto who spin kicked it into a potted plant. ''Not paying for no veterinarian bills either. Now let's get out of here before the animal activists tried to have me arrested.  
-_  
''Fufufu!''_ The figure though from the confine of his seat as his miniature spy bug vehicle was catching everything that happened. He watched the havoc surrounding Naruto.

''_The Rumored Uzumaki Naruto. I don't now how good he is, but once I'm on his case...Fufufu!''_

The next day things seemed to be setting backt o normal. ''Where are you going Naruto?'' Lala asked him curiously.

''I have a job as a Manga consultant or whatever its called. Mikan's dad, Yuuki Saibi is a Manga Artist and because of my 'colorful' adventures one of the odd jobs I do is consultant Manga Artists.''

''Can I come with?''

''After what happened at the Aquarium?''

''I'll be a good girl. I promise,'' She said giving him the puppy dog look.

'_Damn my inability to say no!''_

An hour later they were at the Studio. ''Took you long enough Uzumaki I...''

''Nice to meet you! I'm Lala!  
''Long story short. You look at her and tell me you can say no.''

''Baka! If you were going to bring over such a cute girl you should have said so. Nice to you too! I heard all about you from Mikan!''  
Naruto saw the workplace was quite dirty and cluttered.

Lala looked around curious as always.

''So my little girl wasn't enough for you huh?''

''Wait what?''

''You go around and bring a cute girl here. I envy you, if I wasn't so angry at you right.''

''First of all, me and Mikan, were not dating she's like what? Nine?''

''She's Twelve.''

''Wait really?''

''Then explain why Mikan told you two sleep together every night!''

''Wait what?'' He cocked his head. ''First of all how would Mikan know? Second of all this is getting kind of wierd.''

''I remember when I was young. So full of spirit.''

''Ok seriously, you're whole family is nuts if I can be frank.''

Soon enough Naruto was inking in the pages. Naruto almost burst out laughing as he saw Lala's drawing, but since he wasn't like Saibi who in fact did so he led her to a vast collection of Manga which she could read to pass the time. Though for once Lala's inventions didn't go haywire and was helping everyone draw faster as a complaint from some of the artists about a dead line drew her attention so after that she went off to make coffee.

_''Uzumaki now I pryuma-sama shal...''_

''Damn fly!'' Naruto smashed it between his hands. Unknown to him the fly was mechanical and contained a small alien. That made the second fiance that Naruto defeated with apparent ease.

When Monday morning rolled about the heat was turning up, as a result of the summer season.

''Mu...why is it so hot this early in the morning, Naruto?''

''It's the summer season, it'll only getting hotter during the afternoon I'm afraid.''

''We don't have Summer in Deviluke...'' She said as he sweated heavily. ''Maybe I should just spend the day naked.''

''Lala,'' Naruto warned.

''Kidding. It's hot, but I can get into something called a Swimming Pool today, so I'm happy.''

''Girl's swim class does start today huh? Is Peke gonna be your swimsuit by any chance?''

''**Of course, I'm 100% waterproof.''**

Naruto heard a shutter click. ''Hey ass-hole! Take a picture of this!'' Naruto shot forward and threw a fist, but the black jogging suit where pervert was already on the run. The fact that he showed up at the school definitely had Naruto suspicious. Unfortunately for the person who was known other then Motemitsu from the Baseball club Naruto promptly gave him a beat down and dropped him off, along with his pictures by the swimming pool and made it out of there without being seen. It was safe to say after the past few days Naruto decided that maybe for once one of the worlds he traveled too wasn't too crazy, if only he knew some of the shit he would experience in the future.


	5. Misadventures continue!

To-Love-Kitsune

0

Naruto x Lala x Harem?

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

Seaside Summer school. It was going to be canceled by a Typhoon. Lala who was excited about going wasn't going to let that stop her. She was going to try and do something about it. Though through some freak occurrence she was able to stop it. Settling it were her own voice or was it guts? So as luck would have it they were on there way.

The landlady was a beautiful woman, in her early forties by the name of Takami who the perverted principal kept flirting with. Then there was this whole game called 'Dare' where a pair would be paired up and if they were courageous enough to go through the forest rumor has it they end up a couple or something. Naruto wasn't really paying attention.

Dressed in matching Kimonos they walked down the path. ''It's finally our turn, Naruto!'' She chirped happily.

''Yeah...''

''Whoa, it's pitch dark.''

''Well the goal is located at a shrine 500 meters ahead of this path.''

Naruto could hear the screams of people up above.

'Hrmmm...your staff is doing a great job as ghosts again this year, Takami-chan,'' The perverted principal said as he and the landlady watched on the cameras.

''Everyone looks forward to this each summer.''

''I heard that chief Yamamoto-san spent 6 hours on his special make-up.'' One of the committee members said.

''Maybe no on can reach the goal this year...''

'''Fufufu...surprising and screaming youngsters...it's giving me the shivers...''

''You sound happy, Takami-chan.''

All the pairs came running and screaming by. Even the guy that was paired with Haruna shot passed. ''Wait...but where's Haruna?'' He looked around and noticed Lala was gone.

He sighed, ''Damnit...I better go find her before she ends up using one of her crazy ass inventions and I end up getting sued.

''Kyaah, that's a funny face...'' She giggled as the masked man stopped in his tracks.

''Heh...you're not scared of this face...?''

''Nope! It looks funny.''

The man started sulking as Lala walked away. ''I spent 6 hours on this...''

''Playing the ghost part seems like fun. 'I wanna try it.' She sung the last couple of words.

**''Seems like you're better at scaring people then being scared Lala-sama.''**Naruto spun when Haruna stumbled out of the forest. She was frightened, not to mention tears streaming from her face. ''Haruna...what happened...'' She ran into his arms...clutching his shirt tightly as she sobbed.

''I'm scared...I'm really bad t dealing with all those ghosts and stuff...!''

She was shaken badly. ''Sssh...it's ok,'' Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he consoled her.

''You,'' She choked up a bit. ''...must think I'm foolish.'' She said in between her sobs.

''Not all all Haruna-san...when I was young...I also had a fear of ghosts and stuff. When I was met with this one Samurai spirit in this country...well let's just say I was two beats away from having a heart attack.''

Elsewhere people were pissing there pants left and right as Lala was helping the staff scare people.

''Oooh...'

''God job, miss.''

''I can do more stuff...'' She song as she pulled out her device.''

''Arigato Naruto-kun...I just get so scared sometimes I can't control myself.''

''It's understandable...I still can't believe that ass Saruyama abandon you like that. I didn't think I find you, or should I say you find me.''

''It's okay...because you came for me. What happened to Lala-san.''

''She took off without me. I swear she one of the few people who can completely escape my notice and she doesn't even notice. I literally know several hundred people for various reasons who wish they were that stealthy.''

Several people dressed in monster costumes ran by. One of them shouting about its real.''Ah! There you are, Naruto and Haruna...'' Lala called out from up ahead.

Several ghouls and undead looking creature were floating behind her.''Lala...please tell me you didn't...''

''Ah this? I projected ghosts using a hologram. I read about ghosts in one of Naruto-kun books.''

''The red or orange one?''

''The red one...why?'' She asked curiously.

''Oh...no reason.'' He said as Haruna clutched his arm tightly. ''Haruna...Haruna!'' He waved his hand in front of the girl. ''Oh crap I think she's comatose. Let's go on ahead...Lala if you mind shutting off the projector.''

''Aaw but why?''

''Well for one you scared Haruna into a coma and that's not good and well...that's all I got.''

Eventually the three of them made it to the top.

The adults were waiting there for them and clapped at their arrival.

''Congratulations! You're the only group that got through the entire dare this year.''

Naruto looked to both girls in his arm. ''Huh...''

The next day came around and things had simmered down. Haruna woke up from her comatose state so everything was back to normal.

''Naruto...over here...'' Lala waved to him. Lala was wearing a two piece pinkish-violet bikini and bottom that was tied together at the side by strings.

Haruna was wearing a lighter top, a pinkish-white top, with a similar color swim skirt on. The two of them were in the ocean. Though as things would have it, all good things would come to an end, or well for the guys nearby it just got better.

''KYAA! A swimsuit thief!'' In mere flashes girl's tops were being ripped off.

The pattern was heading right towards the girls. Naruto sent a ripple among the water in a concentrated burst that cut off the thief before he or it could continue. Of course there was an up roar and the students split up into groups to catch the culprit.

Eventually the culprit turned out to be a baby dolphin who was trying to get help for its parent that washed up on the beach. Dolphins were definitely far smarter then people gave it credit for.

The Swim suits were found by the Principal who was beaten most heinously by several female students.

The days passed and it finally came down to the final day. The past few days were a nice diversion for Naruto.

''Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?'' Naruto asked startling Haruna. ''I saw the other girls leave and...''

''Oh, actually I'm quite glad you came Uzumaki-kun. There's...something I been meaning to say...'' She started to blush. Suddenly the sound of the girls filled the hallway.

''Kuso!' Naruto whispered as the door open.

''We're back Haruna-san!'' Lala declared.

''A-Ah...W-Welcome back...'' Haruna said looking flushed.

Naruto silently thought a hallelujah as Haruna hid him in her sheets. His body under her legs. He robbed his cheek against her smooth thigh as she tensed a bit.

''Are you gonna sleep already?''

''Ah...Y-Yup...it's almost time for the lights to go out.''

''My...don't say such things the night's still young Haruna,'' Risa said glomping the girl and pulling at her Yukata.

''Kyaah! S-STOP IT, RISA!''

Naruto laid their emotionless as Haruna miraculously sent him a message telling him she'll let him out once they fell asleep.  
The girls talked and talked for what felt like hours.

''Do you have someone in mind?'' That question caught Naruto's attention.

''Tell me the truth Haruna!'' Demanded the glasses wearing girl.

''Otherwise...''

''I...I...LIKE...'' She paused.

''Who is it...you can't say? I'm gonna grab your boobs.'' Declared her blonde friend/molester.

''Aah! Don't tell me...that you like Uzumaki-san just like Lala-chii.'''

''W-What are you saying Mio!'' Haruna started to deny.

''Eh! Is that so, Haruna? If that case with two girls and one time we can double team him and win.'' Mio and Risa's jaw drops, Haruna turned bright red, and blood started leeking from Naruto's nose.

''L-LALA-SAN!'' Nothing else seemed capable of escaping the embarrassed brunette's mouth.

''Really? Uzumaki-san just seemed so aloof and mysterious. Can you really find him dependable. He doesn't seem like the type to me.''

''T-That's...''

''That's not true!'' Lala declared, what Haruna wanted to say. ''Naruto is the most dependable person in the universe. I believe as much. I can't think of anyone else better than him.''

Eventually the fire alarm went out and everyone was rushing outside.

''Uzumaki-kun. Now's a good chance!''

''Arigato, Haruna-san.' He said going to the door.

''I...your welcome.''

Summer vacation was over and they were back again in again they had another transfer student.''This is Ren Elsie Jeweleria-kun. Everyone, be nice to him.'' the teacher introduced the young boy.

'Kyaaah a Bishie!'

'A foreigner again, lovely!'

''I finally found you, Lala-chan. My bride...'' He said clasping Lala's hand.

''The fuck?'' Naruto asked as he stirred from his semi-conscious state.

He wasn't the only one shocked.

''My dear...I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a big crowd. You were so beautiful when you were playing in the palace garden. Your smile shed light into my heart just like the sun. And now! Your dazzling shine is even more beautiful after all these years. YOU REALLY ARE A GODDESS!''

_'Damn this guy is good. I have to remember to right that down and use those lines later.''_

''Hey what's going on?'' Risa asked Mio.

''A guy from the past appeared. I bet Uzumaki and Lala are involved in a complicated love relationship.''

''A love story filled with love and hate, huh.''

''Oh Jesus Christ,'' Naruto murmured. '_Stupid ass teenage girls, and their damn gossiping, and whack ass sparkling vampires.' _

''Ah! Once again a heartfelt meeting! I'm glad I came all the way to this remote region. Now, Lala-chan! Let's share this joy!''

''Erm...who are you?'' She asked as he face faulted.

''...Well..it's okay. I won't be discouraged by this. BECAUSE...I'M A MAN!''

''Man? You look like a damn bitch! I mean seriously throw on a pair of tits and you would be a female guy.

You can't call yourself a man!'' Naruto's statements were apparently ignored.

''By the way, Lala-chan I heard about it. They say you're being fooled by an evil man. THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S YOU, Uzumaki NARUTO!'' He pointed at the teacher.

''Heh? Me? I'm not him...''

''Are you stuck on stupid? How the hell did you confuse him with me.''

''Excuse me...then it must be you.''

''I just said that...I swear people are stuck on stupid...damn I'm been consistently mean lately. Must be time for my medication.'' And by that he meant lots of Sake and Ramen.

''Let me tell you about the intimate relationship Lala-chan and I once had...look...at this!'' He showed a picture of when they were young.

''HAHAHAH! Holy hell are you wearing a dress dude?'' Naruto asked as he continued laughing his ass off.

''Aah! This is me when I was little!'' Lala stated.

''Are you wearing a ribbon dude? My day just got ten times better.'

''AH! I REMEMBER YOU NOW! You're cry-baby Ren-chan!''

''Thank you for remembering me Lala-chan. Yes...Lala-chan teased me and dressed me up saying I looked like a girl...she experimented her inventions on me almost everyday. Lala-chan was really a Naught little angel, but Lala-chan promised me. To one day marry me when you I become manly.''

_**''Did you say such a thing Lala-sama?''**_

'Hrrm...maybe I did. Maybe I didn't...'

''Lala-chan, I'm not asking for an immediate answer. I want you to look at how manly I've grown as a classmate. And you'll eventually realize who is really suitable to be your marriage partner.''

''E-Erm...can I start the lecture now...?''

''Please go ahead.''

_'Damn there are so many ways I can point out he's not manly its not even funny.'_

Throughout the day the Bishi competed with Naruto who didn't even try. Answering questions correctly, damn near killing himself racing, and even eating faster then the blond.

''Why the hell are you following me? Are you gay?''

''OF COURSE NOT! How dare you ask me that when I'm clearly in love with Lala-chan. I'm going to beat you in everything you do until you admit how much more manlier I am then you.''

''Huh...I wonder if I can run down to the court right quick and get a restraining order before the end of the day.''

''Well if you won't do that then forget about Lala-chan.''

''GO...AWAY!''

It was getting dark and Haruna was walking her dog. She was dressed casually in a light blue shirt, black skirt and knee high boots.  
While walking her dog he managed to get free and scared the Bishi who was in the park. ''Gomen Nasai, he ran away all of a sudden...''

''You are... the class rep!''

''Ren-san...good evening, is your home around here?''

''Y-Yeah something like that.'' She noticed he was crying and handed him a handkerchief. ''Here...you...should wipe your tears.

''T-Tear! You kidding me? This is sweat,'' he said with false bravado. ''How can I, the most manly of all men, shed tears like that.''

''...Is it about Lala-san?''

He nearly tipped over. ''Ah, I' sorry. I shouldn't say such a thing without knowing what's going on.''

Why do I ave to cry over Lala-chan, class rep! Lala-chan loved Lala-chan a lot and Lala-chan was in love with me, too! Yes we loved each other! That's why Lala-chan accepted a promise to get married with me! Probably...even though she forgot about me...''

''I envy you Ren-san.''

''Huh?''

''You could speak out your true feelings to the person you love...''

''? Class rep...you are...''

''S-Sorry. I should go,'' She said with a bow. ''Good night Ren-san.''

''Goodnight class rep.''

''Dude ok seriously... stop following me.''

''I won't until you subside Uzumaki Naruto.''

No matter where Naruto went the Bishi tagged along. Eventually Naruto just decided to get some mace. Which proved to only be a temporary solution.

''Good morning Lala-chan! Uzumaki are you ready to admit...'' Naruto kicked him in the face sending him flying.

''Ara? Naruto why did you...''

''Better off not knowing..trust me.''

Not too far away a blonde haired girl an unusual hair style was observing.

''Aya...who is that girl with the long hair?''

''She's some girl often talked about among the lower-class students lately,'' Said her companion with glasses.

''She seems to be popular...Aya...please investigate her for a bit.''

''Certainly.''

''We only need one number one...we don't need a second beautiful existence. Fuufufufuf...''

''Now! Our long awaited Sainan High School Fesitval is coming up soon! This is Saruyama speaking and I am the Festival's Executive Committee. I've collected many ideas for the festival from you in previous homeroom meetings, but all for them were just average boring ideas like a haunted house, a play, and a cotton candy shop! So I did some thinking!'' He slammed his hand on the bored. ''And decided to do an Animal Cafe for our class.''

''Say wha...huh?''

''Is that some kind of cosplay cafe?''

''Sounds wrong.''

''Sounds stupid!''

''It's not stupid! Listen,this is the time of the animals! It's the time of the farwinian jungle.'

_'Who elected this idiot?' _Naruto thought with a yawn.

''ANYWAY LET'S TRY IT OUT! GIRLS! PLEASE CHANGE INTO THE COSTUME THAT I'VE PREPARED!"

_'Hello what's this? He might have potential after all.'_

In the girl's changing room they were quite surprised and scandalize at how sexual the outfits were.  
''Hey, look, look! I tried it on. Tada!''

Lala was wearing a cheetah girl outfit. She had Cheetah feet that was caught off the ankles. Cheetah arms that cut off at her elbows. A short outfit that began around her breasts showing off ample cleavage and stopped at her thighs and she was wearing a pair of ears.  
''Oooh!''

'''Lala-chii, you're amazingly cute!''

''You try it on, too!''

''Eech!''

''It is cute, but then...''

One girl was wearing a skimpy cat girl outfit and another one a squirrel girl outfit.

Unknown to them Naruto was in the room filming this on his phone. _'Sayurami or whatever the hell your name is I take everything I said you magnificent bastard. Well not everything, just the last thing. Partially, well ok a little bit.'_

''This is so embarrassing!''

''But it's cute.''

'Hey, why don't you try it Haruna?''

Said girl shook her head and waved her hands.

''Yup, Yup! I won't let you be left out, Haruna!''

''Aah..I...I'll pass time...''

She was pounced by Risa and Mio.

''Nooooo!'' She screamed as her shirt was being pulled off.

Naruto damn near passed out, but when he looked up Haruna was dressed as a black cat. When they got her to say meow Naruto couldn't help it. He had to leave the room as tears of joy streamed down his face. At that one moment all the crazy shit that happened the past year was worth it. He then started feeling a little woozy and realized he lost a lot of blood. He was halfway back tot he classroom before he passed out.

He eventually made his way back to the classroom. ''There you are Naruto-san. I have a 'special' role just for you.''

It was the next day and everyone was preparing for the festival. ''Setting up decorations huh? You know Haruna-san

we have to stop meeting up like this.''

''Haruna are you...''

''I don't want to...I don't want to wear that costume again. It's so...embarrassing.'' She said with a down cast look.

''I can't believe that bastard is subjecting you girls to this. I mean it doesn't help that all the guys are for it. I won't lie to you Haruna-san, I thought you were kind of cute in that outfit,'' He said as Haruna blushed.

''...But you and the other girls are more then just sexual objects to gratify horny teenage boys.'' Naruto took out his phone and brought up the video. He tensed as he brought up an option and selected 'delete.'

''Uzumaki-kun?''

''It's nothing,'' He replied and smiled. ''Maybe...I'll see if I can talk the idiot out of it. Until now let's just worry about finishing putting up decorations. Wait here for a minute ok.''

''Hey you!'' Someone called out to Naruto. ''I'm Tenjouin Saki from 2-B. I'll give you permission to date me!''

''Permission?'' Naruto snorted and went on his way. '_Haughty bitch!'_

_'H-He..ignored me. T-That can't be happening! He must be really shy. That's okay. Then I'll just seduce him with an adult's sex appeal.''  
_Naruto came back from the store. Unknown to him or more like he just didn't care he was being stalked.

'_Now's my chance!''_

Her friends use portable fans to make her skirts blow up. ''Oh my, the wind's being mean. You can see something you shouldn't be seeing.''  
While it may not have looked like it Naruto was definitely seeing everything, via Dojutsu.

''N_-No...My plan failed again. Fine! This calls for direct seduction!''_

''Put that there...and that there!"' The door was pulled open.

''H-Help me...'' Saki fell to her knees.

'Oh you...'''

'Hey, isn't that Tenjouin-sempai from the Sophomore class?'' Haruna asked.

''I'm...feeling hot and painful.''

She failed to the side and flashed her goods. ''It all..because of you...''

''Really? Were going with that now?'' Naruto dead panned as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

''Yes...here...and my heart is beating so fast...'' She placed it to her breasts.

_'Ok seriously? This is unusual. Is it Mating Season again and I forgot?'_ Noooooooooooooooooo!''

''REN-CHAN! Wait for me! Try this on!'' Lala shouted holding up a dress.

''P-PLEASE DON'T!'' He cried out. 'I'M A GUY!''

As luck would have it they shot right into the class room running the girl over.''Ugh...that bitch...how could she?'' Her outfit was torn.

''Saki-sama...''

''I feel sorry for her...''

''I CAN NEVER FORGIVE HER! I'LL GET BACK AT HER DURING THE SAINAN FESTIVAL TOMORROW!'

Naruto and Mikan were sitting down for breakfast like any other normal day. Things so far were quiet and normal which meant something Chaotic was bound to happen. The door swung open as an excited Lala exclaimed. ''Hey, Naruto, Mikan! My lab is finally built.''

''Eh?'' Mikan said in response.

''Lab? I assume the one you were building in the closet?''

''Yup! Come and see!'' She said grabbing them by the wrists and leading them to Naruto's room. ''C'mon in.

''You tell us to come in, but can all three of us fit in there?''

Lala's only response was to open the door revealing a massive lab.

''Wow!''

''This place is bigger then the damn house!'' Naruto stated as he looked around at the mixtures of white and shades of violet.

Lala giggled at the gaping blond. ''It took me a while. I used the special ordered spatial distortion system.''

''Amazing space science...'' Mokan stated.

''I've ordered all the necessary stuff from Deviluke. Soon I can start making large-scale inventions. Look forward to it, Naruto...'' She said giving the blond a wink.

Naruto all the while just twitched. '_Great...as if the inventions she made now weren't crazy enough.'_

''Lala-san, did you always like inventing stuff?''

''Yup,'' She began reminiscing of her childhood. ''Life in the palace was pretty boring. So I made machines to play with. It eventually became my hobby.''

Naruto poked around a pile of machines. ''Damn...you sure have a knack for inventing. What's this pile consist of?''  
''Oh those old things? Those are machines that haven't been completed yet.''

''Right...'' Naruto responded wrinkling his nose. ''Anyway we have to get ready for school so you can show us more later,'' He said as he left to get dressed. The rest of the day carried on without much incident. Well if one would discount Ren trying to prove his Manliness which like always Lala more or less brushed off.

Though what was on the forefront of Naruto's mind was Lala's weird reaction the following. She had a habit of waking up in his bed in the buff, but she acted like a shy teenage girl when she woke up that morning. Complete with the running and 'Kyaah!' none the less.

Since then she had been acting weird, walking a few paces in front of him instead of walking next to him or hanging off his arm.

''Lala are you sure you're ok? I didn't upset you or something, did I?'' And to his surprised she fidgeted about nervously and timidly replied.

''I...I'm not upset Naruto. It was just...kinda...embarrassing.'' She responded looking flush.

_'Embarrassing?' _ Whatever his thoughts were they soon were derailed when he saw Haruna and her friends.

_''_Heeey, Lala-chii!'' Mio greeted cheerfully.

''Good Morning, Uzumaki-kun, Lala-san.''

''Morning Haruna-san...''

_''_Good morning, Haruna-san, Risa-san, Mio-san.'' She greeted unusually cheerful as she clasped her hands. ''Shall we move on? We don't want to be late for school.''

''Eh?''

''Erm, Okay? W-Was Lala like that before...?'' An uncertain Miso asked as the trio of girls sweat dropped. The cheerful alien girl continued on ahead whistling a happy tune, unaware of her friends concern.

Naruto continued to observe the girl, hoping to locate the root of her change behavior. In entered Ren like usual.

''Lala-chan! You're as beautiful as always. Your beauty is indeed the Jewel of the Universe! I mean you're a master piece of God!'' He gushed.

''Tch...poor bastard doesn't know when to give up.'' He said let out a small cry as Lala hid behind him fearfully.

''No...'' She said almost pitifully. ''Please stop it. It's embarrassing!''

Ren looked like his whole world was destroyed. ''UUwwwaah!, I'm sorry!"' He cried as he ran off.

''What the hell is wrong with that boy?'' Naruto mumbled to himself out loud. Naruto turned his head to the nervous girl. ''Lala we need to talk...'' He said taking her hand and leading her to the roof.

''What is it, Naruto...?'' She asked, hanging onto the rail. ''You wanted to have a talk with me? You're making me nervous...'' She fidgeted, covering her chest with her arms.

''Lala look today you've...'' As he started a gush conveniently went by and caused Lala's skirt to raise. She quickly pushed down her skirt and tearily asked.

''Did you see it?''

''Lala...I...''

''My...you're ecchi.''' She clasped her face as she turned even redder.

Naruto grasped the surprised girl by her shoulders. ''Okay what is up with you? Are you sick or something? Is that it?'' He asked, placing his hand against her forehead. ''Seems like you have a fever...''

'**Fever? Now that you've mentioned it, Lala-sama's body temperature is higher then usual.''**

''Well Thanks Peke, on waiting to the last possible moment to mention that. Gah! That still doesn't explain the behavior.''

''She seems to have caught the 'Korotto Flu.'' A fourth party said entering the roof. It was none other then the Voluptuous nurse Mikado.

''Mikado-sensei? ''

''It causes a person to suffer a slight fever and behave with a totally different personality.''

''I swear to all that's above. Some of the crazy shit out there in the world. What ever happened to a normal cold? Wait...how on earth did she even catch this? I mean were on Earth and I'm pretty sure after several centuries someone would have caught unto this?''

''It's pretty rare actually. She probably caught it from another place in the Universe.''

''I see...'' Now that I think about it. Lala did travel off world to go get Celine for my Birthday. That was one hell of a weekend. Especially the Halloween party. ''Well that explains things...'' He said with a shrug.

''You don't seem too put out that I know this.''

''Tch...don't take this the wrong way, but I've known for a while now you weren't human by your scent.''

''I hope that's not your way of telling me I smell Uzumaki-kun.'' She teased as Naruto responded with a smirk.

''Of course not...you smell better then the average human being. You don't have the smell of must, but I'm curious as to what you're reason to be on the planet is.''

''Just like my cover I'm a nurse of sorts. Many beings from different pockets of the universe settle on Earth. Humans being a bit...''

''Daft?'' Naruto offered.

''...Unobservant haven't noticed and are skeptical about aliens and such.''

''Except for the UFO nuts who general society dismiss as crazy.''

''Bingo...those who live on this planet come to me for healing. In fact...'' She scrounged around her pocket. ''I'll give you this. It's flu Medicine that I prepared.'' She tossed Naruto a vile. ''She'll be back to normal in no time once she takes it.''

''So you're giving us this free of charge?''

'''I usually charge for it...but I can't take any money from my cute students,'' She said with a wink as she ran the fingers of her left hand through her hair.

''Careful Mikado-sensei, one might assume you were flirting with me.'' He said with a wink.

''Well then, take care, Princess.'' Mikado said as she left to go about her business.

''No way? The school nurse is an alien, too!'' Mikan responded, turning a page in her book. Naruto and Lala had returned home as the former relaid today's events

''Apparently they've been living among us for years.''

''Sounds like a movie to me. And why didn't you notice the Flu, Peke?''

''**I was careless.'' **The little robot aid distraught. ''**Since she's never caught a cold or anything before...**''

''I see. But well, I guess all turned out good. Lala-san's back to normal, too.''

''Mikan! There's no towel!'' Lala exclaimed as she entered the room wet and naked.

''Lala-san, congratulations on getting over the flu.''

Naruto shook his head and face palmed. ''Do you want to get sick again?'' Naruto grabbed a blanket and tossed it to her.

''Oops you're right...''

''I'll go see if I have any spare towels. You just get ready to turn in early so you can get some rest. Hopefully well have a relatively normal day tomorrow.''

For some strange reason Lala was packed with inventions. Between rabid killer mice and other disasters chaos was rampant.

''Lala? Look what you did!'' Naruto exclaimed as their classmates were running from their life from rabid mice.

''I was only trying to help...''

''Lala I told you...' Massaged his scalp. ''I just wish you would think before you do things. You have to consider that your inventions are dangerous to health of normal people. If you keep doing stuff like this someone is going to be hurt? What if Haruna or some other bystander got in the way and was critically injured? You have to think about these things.'' He told her sternly as one of the spray-crazed inducted Mice leaped over twenty feet and landed on his cheek with a bite.

''Aah! Little bastard!'' Naruto yanked the mouse off and kicked it out the window. When he turned back around Lala was gone. _'Shit? I hope I wasn't too hard on her.'  
_Because of the vermin problem school was let out early today.

''Yo, I'm home..'' He said sliding his book bag off his shoulder on the table.

''Welcome back, Naruto.'' Mikan greeted, coming from the back carrying freshly dried towels.

''Huh? Are you not with Lala-san?'' She asked in surprise.

''She's not here?'' He returned equally surprise. ''Hold on...'' He trailed up the stairs and entered his room. He knocked on the closet door that was a gateway to the Devilukean's lab. ''Lala! Hey I'm sorry about before! I wasn't trying to hurt your feeling but...Hey! Answer me!'' The door opened and he looked around. The lab was empty for the most, not including the piles of inventions. Naruto then noticed something in a basket. A fox plushie in a box. Foxes/Kitsunes. That was his trademark theme. He had got her one like he would any of his girls. A little tag on the wooden box read out 'Treasure Box.' He sighed as guilt filled him. Putting it back he slid down the stairs and was out the door.

Meanwhile on a hill bank on the outer rim of Town Lala sadly sat on the soft grass.

''I just wanted Naruto to be happy...'' She stated as she folded her arms on her knees.

**''Lala-sama...after all, an earthling and Lala-sama aren't a good match. ''**

''Lala-san!'' A familiar voice exclaimed in surprise.

''Haruna...''

''I'm glad to see you here, Lala-san...I was worried about you when you stormed out of the classroom.''

''Hey, Haruna...''

''Ech?''

''I don't feel like going back home today...would you let me stay at your place tonight?

Naruto had followed the scent of Lala's trail down to the river bank where it stopped cold. '_Damnit!_ _I know Lala might have been upset, but to go as far as to disguise her scent? '_ The sun was starting to set and Naruto had no leads.

Meanwhile at the Sairenji Residence Lala and Haruna were enjoying dinner. ''Waaah, this huge Corbucuale tastes good...''

''Lala-san, those are call clams, the Class Rep corrected.

''Clams?'' The Devilukean parroted looking at the treat between her chopsticks.

A third person entered the room. ''It's so rare to see Haruna bring friends home.''

''Onee-chan.''

''Heey!'' Greeted an attractive older girl wearing a short dress over top a top and jeans. ''You're Lala-chan right? She doesn't have many friends, so please be good to her. I'm Sairenki Akiho by the way.''

''Hey, Onee-chan, what are you talking about!''

''Haruna's one of my important friends. We're good to each other.'' the pinkette replied.

''You are? Well isn't that nice, Haruna?'' Her big sisters teased.

Haruna sighed and said, ''You sure treat me like a little kid.'' She finished with a pout.

''Ah ha ha! Don't blush Haruna,'' Akiho continued teasing.

''I'm not blushing!'' The younger Sairenji said in annoyance.

Lala watched the exchange.''So you two live alone?'' Lala asked when Akiho finally left.

''My sister originally rented this place by herself. But since the school's nearby, she's letting me room here.''

''I see...'''

''But then she slaves me, so it's pretty hard.''

Lala's attention was focused elsewhere.

''Huh, this is...'' She picked up a picture. 'Haruna! When was this?''

''Aah...that'...''

''Hrrm? Naruto's here too...''

''That's a class photo from Junior high.''

''I see! You and Naruto were in the same class!''

''H-Hai...''

''How about this one?'' Lala asked as she picked out another frame. ''Naruto's holding a trophy.''

''Uzumaki-kun was the anchor. Our class had fallen to fourth place, but the Anchor, Uzumaki-kun was very fast and he outran three people during the last leg and we won the race. He was amazing...'' Haruna said as a faint blush came to her cheek and she began to day dream.

''I see...''

The door opened as Akiho stated. ''The bath is ready you two...''

''Ah, okay Onee-chan.'' Turning back to the girl. ''Do you want to use it first, Lala-san?''

''Eh? Let's take a bath together, Haruna!''

''T-Together?'' The class rep stuttered.

When the two entered the bath Lala had a question for Haruna.

''Hey Haruna...do you think I'm dangerous?''

''Dangerous?'

''Naruto said my inventions were dangerous and I could hurt someone. I was only trying to make him happy, but he was so cold today. ''

''Honestly I'm not the foremost expert on what boys think. But you know, I think he was just worried about you Lala-san. He's the kind of guy who doesn't like seeing those close to him hurt. I've never seem him care so much about what a person was doing as much as you Lala-san. He's so relax and open to you. ''

_''...Haruna...''_

''You seem to know much more about Naruto.

'Eh!'' She exclaimed as she fidgeted nervously.

''I never even thought to ask Naruto about his past. Maybe that's why I couldn't understand his feelings.'

''Lala-san...''

''Hey Haruna! Can you tell me more about Naruto?''

The class rep smiled and response and said. ''Sure!''

The next day came and Lala finally returned. ''I'm home!''

''Aah! Lala-san! Where were you? We were worried about you.''

''Eh hee, hee, I'm sorry,'' She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her hand. ''Hey Mikan, where's Naruto?''

''Up and his room. He just got in shortly before you did. He spent all night searching for you.''

''Eh?'' Lala entered the room to see Naruto asleep on his bed. A smile grew on her face as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arm around him.

_'Thank you...Naruto.' _She thought as she enjoyed the tranquility of the embrace.  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
I know, not much happening so far, but I hadn't Read To-Love-Ru in awhile so I continued using some more of the less connected segments. Anyway a new interesting development will be occurring the next chapter, once I find the chapter I'm looking for. I'm sure those waiting for the more humorous and or perverted female character aspects will enjoy it. Until then be sure to review. Flamers will be blocked and have their anonymous reviews deleted.


	6. The Christmas Hunt

To-Love-Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00  
Story Start  
000  
Tonight was suppose to be a simple Xmas party thrown by one Tenjouin Saki. Students from all grades had gathered to enjoy the food and socialize.

''You know Tenjouin-semai can be pretty nice sometimes. Inviting all of us to a Christmas party at her vacation home.''

''Don't be naive Saruyama. Knowing that girl something is going on,'' Naruto said, taking a sip from his glass.

''Tch...you're always so paranoid Uzumaki, lighten up. There's delicious food, so let's just enjoy it! Or are you too busy studying girl's...talents!''

Naruto shook his head at his so called joking friend. Something told him that the peaceful atmosphere of this party wouldn't last long.

''Uzumaki-kun, Saruyama-kun. You're here.''

Naruto turned his attention to Haruna and her friends who were wearing attractive and colorful party attire.

'' It's so spacious here we could easily lose each other.''

It was at that moment Risa noticed something, ''Uzumaki, where's Lala-chii?''

''She's coming by a little later. She's getting her outfit ready.'' As Naruto finished explaining Lala's wearabouts the host of the party and her friends, in a rather conservative Missus Claus outfit and reindeer outfits respectively began to speak.

''Hello Everyone! Welcome to my Tenjouin Saki's Christmas Party! Please enjoy today to your heart's content!''

It was at that the guests began to clap and cheer.  
At this Saki began to laugh to herself. ''Fu fu...just as I thought...they can't get over the fact that I, a noble one, appeared in a Santa Claus costume.''

''Amazing Saki-sama.'' Her two aids cheered, though the focus was being turned elsewhere much to Saki's confusions.

Eye went bright eye and some even formed hearts.  
''Hey, look!''  
''Wow!''  
''Cuuuute!''

The affection was not for Saki but Lala in another Deviluken exclusive outfit. A black and white dress that showed off her shoulders and some cleavage as a heart was formed on her shirt that brought some attention to her assests. She was also wearing black and white striped stockings and definitely stood out.

''Wow. Lala-chii, it's of flashy.''

''But it's cute!"'

_'3...2...1.' Naruto counted in his head as he waited for Saki to explode.  
_  
''Ah, Saki, G'evening!'' _  
_  
''Don't talk so friendly to me!"' She snapped then began to chew on her thumb nail.  
Soon enough the main event of the evening occurred. Apparently Saki had came up with some sort of game. A simple Eastern Egg hunt, but instead of using eggs presents were substitutions. Naruto dismissed it until he heard.

''A trip to a Gorgeous resort for Four Days and Three Nights.''

_'Hello what's this?'_

''You get to enjoy free high-quality dishes in a 5-star hotel!''

_'Me thinks this evening just got a bit more interesting.'  
_He looked over to Haruna and Mio.

''Thatt sounds great! We have to find it, Haruna!'' The tamer of the terrible twosome declared in excitement.

''Eh? I'm not really interested in...'' He wasn't able to hear the rest as that pervert Motemistu loudly declared he was going to win.

''As expected of Motemitsu-sempai! He started playing the game even though she hasn't finished speaking!'' His entourage spoke simultaneously. And just like that a trap opened and he fell through.

''SEMPAI!''

''As you can see, there are many traps lying around the house. Please be careful while you look for presents.''

''Now, ready, GO!"'

Before Naruto could even began using his sense of smell to find those tickets Lala grabbed ahold of his hand and jerked her with him.  
''Naruto! Let's go together!'' She stated with that energetic smile of hers. Everyone went on there way.

One by one people started falling into traps. One poor girl was molesting my a series of hands or tickled. One had water dumped on him and two poor girls were hit with something slimy and unknown.

Even Haruna and her friends were hanging by a threat by a trap door as Naruto and Lala dove down a corridor and around the corner to avoid a large black ball.

''Has Saki lost her damn mind?'' He hissed as he watched the ball smash some more tables. '_'If it was anyone else they could have been seriously hurt.'' _

But of course for Lala, who was laughing throughout the chase found it fun and even told Naruto so. All the while the master mind was watching from the control room, going to desperate measures to humiliate her one-sided rival Lala.

One by one the super powered Devilukean destroyed the traps and began snatching up one present after the other. Naruto mean while was carrying the large treasure of presents over his shoulders.

''I feel sorry for the people who has to clean up this mess,'' The blond murmured as he looked at the wreckage of one wall that Lala had plowed through.

''Ah! There's a room here, too!"'  
Naruto then caught whiff of something. ''Lala wait...''  
A they burst through the door they came face to face with Saki, Rin, and Aya armed with guns that oddly looked reminiscent of machine guns except the tips at the end.

''That's it! I can't let you do whatever you want anymore, Lala!''

''Saki!'' The princess said in surprise.

''Ah hell.

''Now! Take these mustard bullets!"'

Apparently watching the videos of the duos super human feats would not detour them away from this ambush.

''You know...you could put someone's eye out,'' Naruto mocked as he did a series of acrobatics. Though apparently these mustard bullets were mixed in with some sort of pace as Naruto slipped and fell unto Aya, knocking off her glasses and partly ripping her costume.

Naruto was frozen out of being dumb founded. Not only was the timid girl hiding an amazing rack the entire time she looked pretty damn cute without her glasses. It was amazing how something simple as glasses could define a look.

Aya, who was just as dumb founded immediately covered her chest, her face flush in embarrassment as she lashed out with a slap. '''NOOOO!'' Naruto went skidding into a book case.  
'Damn!' He then noticed a present right next to him. ''Rin...'' Aya called out, trying to reach out to her friend in her blindness.

''Aya! Are you okay!'' Her friend rushed to her.

All the while Naruto took a whiff of the present. It had the same scent as Haruna. ''Tch...not the resor...'' Naruto narrowly dodged a mustard bullet.

''Hee hee, it won't hit me!"' Lala declared as she dodged bullet after bullet from an agrovated Saki.

Naruto watch the spectacle and groaned as Lala suggested modifying the mustard gun. He then started searching for his phone, knowing the outcome would most likely required some ambulances.

Taking out the Almighty Tool Lala transformed the Paint gun was transformed into a damn Bazooka.

One more Naruto sighed and dialed this planet's version of 411. ''Yeah hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking for the number of any coroners in the Shiyokawa area.''

Naruto dropped the phone upon seeing the gigantic blast from the Bazooka.

''Holy shit and crackers!"_  
'Hello sir? Sir are you still there?'  
_  
And as expected the blast took out the foundation of the home causing it to come crashing down. ''M-My vacation house...'' Saki sobbed.

''My...it was a little too powerful.'' Lala said with a bit of remorse, but that didn't last long as she decided to go distribute the presents.

Upon getting home Naruto gave Celine a scarf and umbrella to keep her warm as he went about opening the present. Though he stopped and decided to switch presents with Lala.

There was a chance the gift would be crappy and he didn't want to do that to the poor girl and he knew that Haruna was the thoughtful type and Lala would have loved anything from her friend.

So using the moment of Lala relaying to Mikan the misadventure at the mansion he switched the packages, which thankfully looked identical meaning he didn't have to use a genjutsu and opened it...to find some kind of weird glittering dog/sheep thing with a fish in it's mouth? ''What in the...'' Why was the thing sparkling like that.

''Ah! Naruto you got my present! I got it from planet Rubbish. It's a really expensive ornament.''

Planet...Rubbish? The planet had to be rubbish if this was an expensive ornament. Then again...He caught up and kissed Lala on the cheek. ''Thanks for the gift.'' He said as to his surprise a faint blush appeared on the alien girl's cheek. ''What about your present?''

''Right...time to open the present I got.'' She said in a sign song tone. ''The wrapping looks just like mine. I wonder whom it's from. She picked up a pair of gloves and a little note. ''Ah! It's from Haruna! These gloves are so cute.''

A small smile formed on his face. Elsewhere that same thing was having to another gift opener.

_'A hand made coat that will definitely keep you warm doing the winter season. Enjoy!'_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Haruna tried on the coat that was quite comfy, but a bit big for her. Though she supposed she could grow into it.

_'Thank you...Uzumaki-kun!'  
_  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
I only did one chapter as I wanted to do all the chapters corresponding to Yami's arrival in one chapter. As for certain scenes being perfect lemon scenes. Some will be in the story while others will be written out as oneshots. For those who seen a lot of my stories I tend to do one shots based off my series as a series of What Ifs to cover alternative possible paths of what could have occurred in that situation.


	7. Arriving! Golden Darkness!

To-Love-Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00  
Story Start  
000  
_'A mysterious girl gazes upon the tower.'  
_From a tall tower stood a mysterious figure with long blonde hair. Her state of dress was that of an all-black gothic-style signature outfit.

Holding out a finger one of the new flying baby chicks landed on it.  
_'Uzumaki Naruto...your life ends today.'_

Naruto was the market buying Screen Tones for his boss. The best thing about his crazy adventures was the fact that the worlds he been too would easily qualify as Manga. Harem, Comedy, Shounen, and action to name the few. He even played the role of a shadow writer and let other people take credit for his work for a cut of the profits. Too bad a lot of the time his material was written ass backwards or changes had to be made by nosy, know it all editors and such that often made the once great work of art into shit.

On his way down the street Naruto purchased some Taiyaki to snack on. It was a shame that a lot of writers, from professionals to fanfic writers seemed to blow sudden character traits out of proportion. Like an obsession with food or such. Sure his friends and family made fun of him for being a Ramen attic and he himself always pointed out Kuiinshi's love for cheesecake, but they did eat other things.

For instance the two brothers loved not only Bar-Bue-Cue, but Mexican food was also a favorite. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the piercing stare of a young girl. She looked to be about Mikan's age, but her state of stress was unusual not to mention her Aura. _'Well...it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation.'_

''By the way you're staring you must be hungry. Want some Taiyaki?'' He asked, handing it to the girl who took it. She chomped the thing in half and said something to alert Naruto she wasn't normal.

''Earthling food is really strange.''

The distached tone and use of the word Earthling alerted to Naruto that she was an off-worlder. It was amazing how many people looked human. Then again Humans were based off the image of the Tentai.

After she finished she then closed the distance between them and grabbed his shoulders.  
''You're...Uzumaki Naruto.''

''You know my name...'' A kunai slowly slid down Naruto's collar as it landed into the hand he hid behind him. ''Who are you?''

''I've been looking for you...'' Her hand shifted into a sharp claw. She then slashed at Naruto who used the kunai to block it. He jumped back and noticed part of his shirt was cut. The kunai he had in his hand was split in half.

_'She cut through the kunai. Impressive.'_

''I'll ask you again...who are you?'' He demanded as the girl's hand shifted into an usual blade with a circular gap near what he assumed was the base with a small thin edge sticking out from the side.

''Someone asked me to eliminate you. I have no grudge against you, but I must ask you to die.''

''So who paid you? Silv? Alkino? Zao Zaker? No...they wouldn't send someone who only knows my name of features or well you wouldn't attack me so foolishly head on. Anyway it doesn't matter...bring it on?''

At Lala's lab the Devilukean Princess was receiving a transmission from her lab. To her surprise it was one of her fiance's a Prince Pilaf looking shrimp by the name of Lacospo.

Dressed in royalty like clothing the diminutive alien was surrounded by numerous beautiful women with animal features in slave girl outfits.

''Yes! The Prince of Planet Gaama, as well as your number one fiance candidate: Lacospo! Lala-Taaaan, how have you been! I came to earth to pick you up today, Lala-Tan. So let's quickly get married. I'll prepare you a special seat next to me! ''

''Beh, no way!'' She declared blowing a raspberry and pulling down her lower eye in a childish gesture. ''Don't you know! I've found someone great on Earth!''

The diminutive alien chuckled. ''You mean Uzumaki Naruto. But he might not be in this world anymore. Bu bu bu.''

''W-What do you mean! What did you do to Naruto!'' Lala demanded.

''Have you ever heard of Golden Darkness?''

''Darkness?''

A look of surprise crossed Zastin's face as it became impassive.

''Codenamed ''Golden Darkness''! She has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon! It's called 'Trans-ability.'' She's a legendary assassin! I asked her to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto! You'd better give up on him now!'' He said in a sing song tone. ''Then, I'll be there to pick you up soon! Wait for me, Lala-taaaan! ''

A look of determination and concerned crossed Lala's face. 'Naruto!' She took off to find him.

''Lala-sama! I'm coming with you. ' _Golden Darkness...A Top-Class assassin and all around dangerous individual. This could be trouble-some.'_

Naruto dodged another blade swipe and even a chain ball. The girls seemed to be relentless in her attacks.

''Get out of the way!'' Naruto screamed at the gaping people. Kami! Why did people stand around and gape at shit when they should be fleeing instead of becoming unnecessary causalities. At least have the sense of some of their dimension counter parts and run at the first sign of trouble.

Naruto took to the sky, trailing along the roof tops as he dodged the assassin's hair blades. ''Let's see how you like a little phoenix flower!"' Naruto lunched a series of small fire balls only for the assassin to put them out using numerous slices with her hair.

''Please stop running! You're only delaying the inevitable.''

Elsewhere Haruna, fresh out of the shower in a black top and panties was enjoying a cup of coffee her sister brewed for her while running a finger over Naruto's gift.  
_  
'Uzumaki-Kun. I wonder what he's doing now...''_

Back with Naruto. The blond landed on the bridge as he turned to face the assassin .''Look...I don't know who hired you, but can't we talk about this?''

''Why do you hesitate to attack, Uzumaki Naruto. I heard you were not the type to go easy on a female opponent.''

''Now I know someone filled your heard with bullshit. Who is your empl...''

''NARUTO!"'

Naruto's attention turned to the sky as Lala glomped him. ''Oh goodness, are you okay Naruto?'

''Yeah, considering an assassin's been trying to kill me and all.''

''Then...that's the Golden Darkness one of my fiance candidates, Lacosop, hired.'  
_  
'Ain't this a bitch! I knew it just had to be something like that.'_

''You are Lala Satalin Deviluke, aren't you? A princess of Deviluke, Conqueror of the Universe...please do not get in the way. He is my target.''

''I cant let you do that! Naruto is someone important to me!''

''Is that so...? Then I'll have to force you out of my way.'' Even after this declaration she had enough presence of mind and focus to block Zastin's sneak attack.

The knight landed in front of the blond and in the princess.

''Zastin?'' Naruto said in surprise. He didn't know the knight had returned and was surprised.

''I'll be your opponent. 'Golden Darknes'!''

''Who are you?''

''Me? I am the commander of the Planet Deviluke Royal Family Bodyguards...and! THE ASSISTANT CHIEF OF 'STUDIO SAIBAI' THAT MANGA ARTIST, YUUKI SAIBAJI, LEADS! THEN NAME IS ZASTIN!'' He cried out as a Gai esque image appeared him displaying a waterfall.

''...Assistant...chief?'' It was Obvious Golden Darkness was unaware of what that entailed.

Naruto shook his head and dead panned. ''That's not exactly a title you brag about in battle. ''

''I don't really get it, but it seems you are trying to get in the way as well...you leave me no choice.''

When the two warriors clashed it created a shock wave that started the bridge to collapse.

''Let's move!''  
Taking to the sky Naruto and Lala watched as Zastin and Golden Darkness traded blow after blow. Landing to the ground below each of them took up a battle stance. Golden Darkness's used Trans to morph her locks of hair into dragons. The dragons all lunged unto the warrior, piercing his armor and drawing blood.

''As expected of 'Golden Darkness.' You don't claim to be able to use your entire body as a weapon for no reason.''

''Thanks...'' The blond said impassively.

''...but I'm sorry; you don't have a chance. Because...this is a planet you are not familiar with: Earth! I'll use the geographical advantages of this place.''

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing what Zastin had in mind. A train was speeding towards them. '_I guess he's not a Commander for nothing. '_

Golden Darkness, surprised, used her Trans ability to form Angel wings and fly out of the way.

''ZASTIN! WATCH OUT!" Lala cried out, but it was too late, the Commander was sent flying by the impact of the train.

_'On second thought...'  
_  
''Your strategy is rather weak, isn't it?' Golden Darkness asked as she drifted down.

''I guess there really is no cho...''

''I'LL BE YOUR OPPONENT THEN!'' Lala declared.

''Lala...you can't be serious? She's dead set on killing me and if you get in the way...''

''I know...''

''I don't want you to fight, I'd rather...''

''I'll be okay! I don't want to be a burden to Naruto...'' She said sincerely.

''Lala...you were never a burden.''

''Nevertheless, you might not be able to tell from my appearance, but I'm pretty strong!''

''You're going to get your fingers burned, Princess...'' Golden Darkness stated as she shifted her left hand into a claw. ''A princess raised in a sheltered environment...wants to fight me? But let me tell you, I won't go easy on you.''

''It's all right. Just come!'''

''Here I come.'' Quick like the wind Golden Darkness soared forward. Not too far away someone else recognized the mysterious assassin.

It was none other then the Voluptuous Mikao-sensei.  
_''Is that...'Golden Darkness?' Why is she on Earth...?...I think I'd better stay out of this.'' _She thought, seeing Naruto and Lala fly out of the way of one the assassin's attacks.

Taking to the air Lala summoned one of her adventures, a rocket launcher. Golden Darkness effortlessly dodged each of the blasts. ''Well then how about this! Grabby Grubby hand-kun!'' This time she summoned some sort of weird grappling device. Once more Golden Darkness dodged the attacks, but a noticed weakness of modesty was noticed with the perverted principal from the high school begged to see her panties, whom was promptly pummeled by her first.

''I don't like Ecchi people!'' She declared in a huff. As a result she was caught off guard and tied up by one of Lala's rope like inventions.

''Whoo hodd! I caugh...'' Lala's celebration was cut short when Golden Darkness cut herself free.

''...you said you were going to fight...so please stop playing around with those toys, princess.''

''I'm not playing around!'' The princess in a huff. ''I just want to protect Naruto. '' She declared as hey both landed on the ground.

''Why do you protect Uzumaki Naruto so much? I heard from the client that he was an atrocious fiend that threatened you and planned to take over Deviluke.''

''Naruto isn't such a person.''

Golden Darkness thought back to early that day. ''Maybe so...but I will deal with anyone as long as I'm asked...that is the duty of 'Golden Darkness'...''

''Eeeh! That doesn't sound right!''

''It's probably hard to understand for someone who was raised in good hands. The difficulty of living in this universe alone...''

''You're right...I get what you mean. That's why I left the palace! There are a lot of things that I don't know yet!''

Appear above them a circular craft caused strong winds to enshroud the shrine ground.  
**  
''WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOLDEN DARKNESS? YOUR OPPONENT ISN'T LALA-TAN!''**

''Lacospo!'

Out from a beam the diminutive alien revealed himself.

''TADDAAAH! LACOSPO IS HERE TO VISIT!''

''Wow...another ugly and weak looking creature. If this is what all of Lala's candidates amount too no wonder she ran away,'' Naruto scoffed.

''I've come to pick you up, Lala-tan. Let's go get married.''

''In your dream,s Lacospo. You ordered an assassin to come kill Naruto. You're the worst!''

''THE..THE WORST!'' He cried out, his mouth agape.

''That's right!'' Lala pointed out and declared. ''There's no way I would ever marry someone fso cruel.''

''Mumumu...Lala-tan why don't you get it! These feelings I have for Lala-tan.'' He then turned and pointed to Naruto.

''This is all your fault Uzumaki Naruto! You've been taking advantage of Lala-tan!''  
_  
'Is this little idiot for real?'  
_  
''Golden Darkness! What have you been doing all this time? You were supposed to have taken care of him by now...''

''Lacospo...your time was good. I have something I want to talk to you about too. The data on Uzumaki Naruto...turned out to be very different from what you told me.''

The alien began to sweat.

''You were supposed to give me information on the target, not lies and fabrications. Surely you weren't trying to deceive me? ''

He started to freak. ''SH...SHUT UP! UZUMAKI NARUTO IS DECIEVING LALA-TAN! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIE TO YOU!''

''Yami-chan! You can't believe what Lacospo is telling you!''

A fierce calmness washed over Golden Darkness. She turned her Stern gaze to Lacospo.

''Wh...what's with that look! I am your master!''

''I have no master...''

''I-If that's the case. Come on out Gama-tan!'' Out of the ship a giant frog was summoned.

**''T-That's the rare Irogaama!''**

''You know about that, Peke?''

''**Yes...I saw it before in an astro biology reference book. If that's the real thing...then it's my natural enemy.''  
**

''Now Gama-tan! Show them what they have to fear!''

Golden Darkness dodged the spit, but some splattered until her clothing which started to disappear.

''My clothes...''

''Hyhahahah! Gama-tan's mucus is quite convenient. It only melts clothing! That is why Gama-tan is my favorite pet! Now let's strip you of your clothing Golden Darkness.''

Golden Darkness's response was to shift one of her hands into a blade. ''I do not approve...of that Ecchi Animal!'' The creature spout out more Mucus that Golden Darkness found herself unable to cut through it. She was then swatted by it's tongue and sent reeling towards the ground.

''I got you!'' Naruto slid under and caught her.

''Y-You...why?''

''I'm a sucker when it comes to helping out cute girls,'' He said with a grin as Golden Darkness went flushed.

''I caught you off guard! And now the Nude Finale!'' Before it could hit Golden Darkness Lala flew in front of the duo and took the hit.

''Aah good shot Gama-Tan! Get me a little closer!''

But thanks to Peke her clothes reformed instantly.

''Damn! In that case, have some more!''

''That vermin...is getting on my last nerves.'' Setting down Golden Darkness Naruto took off his shirt and tossed it to her. ''Use that to cover yourself up.'' He said as he joined Lala in the fray who was avoiding the mucus.

''This ends now!'' Naruto roared as he shot forward and punched the Frog in the gut sending it flying into an abandon building. Naruto spun around and nailed Gasocpo in the forehead with his heal sending the little weakling crashing into his pet.

The result was the little alien clutching his head and crying. ''You Bastard! How dare you hit me Prince Gasocpo!''

''Run away and never come back! Because if you do...**I'll kill you**!'' Naruto declared as his eyes flashed red. As a result the cowardly alien fled with his pet.

''Pathetic...'' He scoffed as Lala once more glomped him, nearly causing him to fall over.

''Naruto was so amazing!''

''Air!'' He managed out between her bosom.

''Why...why did you protect me? We were enemies?'' The assassin asked as Lala answered.

''Eh? Because Lacospo was the one behind all of these bad thing. Besides, I couldn't let someone do such cruel things to a cute girl like you, Yami-chan!''

''C-Cute? You are...referring to me?'' The Assassin asked with a blush.

''Eh! Did I offend you, Yami-chan?''

''Ah...no...'' The assassin said flustered. ''It's just...that's the first time someone said that to me...''

''So Yami-chan huh? I can see it.''

''It doesn't matter what I am called. I have no interest in what I am referred as.''

''I guess you'll be returning to space now that Lacospo is gone.''

''...return to space...?'' She shook her head. ''No. Once I have accepted a job, abandoning it midway through is against my principles. Uzumaki Naruto, until I have settled things with you, I will remain here on earth.''

Naruto sighed, ''Fucking figures.'' He mumbled. ''Hey aren't we forgetting something?''

Elsewhere by the bridge a crowd gathered around Zastin's unconscious body. Once more he had been forgotten.

Elsewhere along the side walk a young girl walked to the direction of Naruto's house. She was tall with short dark brown hair and long legs. Despite the fact her physical build belayed that of a girl into sports she had relatively large breasts along with a small waist and flattering hips to go along with it. She rang the door bell and heard a 'Be right there!' Once Mikan opened the door the girl greeted her.

''I guess it's true. Mikan-chan really is staying with dad's protege.''

''You...what are you doing here?''

The girl smiled. ''Does a big sister need a reason to visit her sibling? That and...I've decided to return home to finish the rest of my schooling. Are you going to invite me in or what?''

It seemed like Naruto was in for quite a surprise when he got home.

00  
Chapter End  
00

I would like to say that there will be more lemons in the story. Just that certain scenes that are obvious Lemon potential will be reserved for one-shots as to not overload the story with random sex, even though that's what Ecchi manga pretty much is. Gracious nudity and innuendo, just minus the sex.


	8. Day at the Ice Rink

To-Love-Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

000

A link to Riko's appearance. Just remove the (dot) and replace it with . and place it an the adress bar and there you go. Or look up Riko Yuki.

http:/toloverufan(dot)/2008/08/yuusaki-riko(dot)html

0000000  
Story Start  
000

Walking through the streets was a young woman with spiky orange hair. She was dressed in a white shirt with a yellow heart on the right side of her breasts and a black miniskirt. She was reading a set of direction.

''This is getting very annoying." The girl said to herself. ''Where is this place?''

Elsewhere the trouble crew were at the ice rink. Thankfully enough nothing odd seemed to have been going on.

''Hey Naruto, Mikan! Look at this!" The Devilukean cried cheerfully as she gracefully skated across the ice.

''That's amazing Lala!'' Mikan cheered.

''Man...that girl definitely takes to things quickly huh?'' Naruto said as he skated in eights and ts. ''I'm just surprised we haven't had any more...surprises.''

'Oh yeah...Naruto's being stalked by a killer girlie, right?'' Mikan continued on with a smile much to Naruto's annoyance. ''How do you say it again? If I'm not mistaken, it's Golden soething or...''

''It's Golden Darkness.'' A voice announced. Suddenly a large jaw made out of teeth attempted to snatch up Naruto who ducked. ''I'm glad you have the time to be playing in a place like this, Uzumaki Naruto. But you've ignored your greatest enemy. I always have you in my sights.''

''Aah, Yami-chan!'' Lala called out to the assassin cheerfully waving her friend.

'Konnichiaw, princess,'' the assassin greeted the princess formally and took out a Taiykai. ''Here...take this.''

''Taiyaki?'' the Devilukean asked in confusion.

''Yes,'' the assassin said with a nod. ''I bought a few too many just a little while go, so I figured I'd give you one.''

Lala's eye lit up. ''Wow! Really? Thank you!''

Golden Darkness looked down with a slight blush. ''No. In doing this, I'm actually...'' and she then just walked off.

''Well that was odd.'' Naruto said and shook his head.

''Ah, they're here! They're here! Lala-chi and Uzumaki!''

Dressed to skate was none other ten Haruna and her friends.

''Hey...what are you guys doing here?'' Naruto asked only for Lala to answer them.

''I gave them a call.'' I thought, the more, the merrier.''

''Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-kun. Haven't seen you ina while either, Mikan-chan.'' Haruna greeted.

''Ooh, that's our Lala-chi!''

''Such brilliant skating!''

''Alright!''

''We won't fail either!''

''Well that's Risa and Mio for you,'' Naruto commented as the two girls took off after the Devilukean.

''Well then, I'll just skate by myself!'' Mikan said as she prepared to skate off. ''I'll leave you two love birds alone...later!''

_'Subtly much?'_

Naruto looked to Haruna who seemed to be trying to stay upright. ''You okay? Need some help.''

'' I think I got...'' Haruna lost balance and landed on Naruto.

''You know...we got to stop meeting like this!''

Haruna hopped back and sat down. ''I...I'm sorry! This is my first time skating, so I'm not very good.''

Naruto chuckled and stood up. ''It's okay...I remember my first time.'' _Though it was for training purposes. _

Naruto extended his hand. ''I can teach you if you want,'' as she nodded and took his hand. He helped her up, she nearly slipped only for Naruto to grab her with his other arm. Suddenly a small tornado appeared in the middle of the ring.

''Aaw crap!''

''Narutooooooooo! Make it stoppppppppp!"'

''Sorry Haruna! I got to get to Lala before someone gets swept up in the craziness,'' he explained as he shot toward the small twister.

He jumped out with a naked Lala. Faces were red all around.

''W-Wha...what happened to her clothes?''

''Naruto...Peke flew off somewhere.'' the Devilukean explained as Naruto scowled.

''Hold on...'' he said as he closed his eyes and gathering chakra to disorient all the civilians nearby. With Lala's condition now hidden it was time to look for Peke.

At that same time Yami who was still by caught Peke and her outfit had changed to some sort of underwear causing her to freak out and toss him away.

It then landed on Mio who was changed into a nurseo outfit and then Risa in sexy black lingerie. And finally on Haruna who was dressed in Lala's standard outfit.

''Got you!'' Naruto said snatching up the droid/outfit thing. He sighed as he handed the unconscious bot back to Lala.

''Yahoo! Thanks Naruto! You're the best!'' Lala said pulling Naruto into a marshmellow heaven hug. After a thankfully normal rest of the day Naruto, Mikan, and Lala returned to Naruto's place. Only for someone to be waiting for them at the front porch.

''Onee-san!'' Mikan declared running up and hugging her older sister.

''Hey there squirt. It took me forever to find this place you know,'' the orange haired girl said as the younger one scowled.

''Must you always make fun of my height?''

''Why yes...yes I do,'' she said noticing the duo.

''Hello Mikan's sister! I'm Lala! Nice to meet you!'' the Devilukean said, all but invading the other girl's personal space.

'Uum okay...yeah nice to meet you too,'' the girl replied as she backed up slightly and set her eyes on Naruto.

''Why hello...what's this?'' she wondered outloud as her cheeks went red. ''Now whose this handsome guy?''

''I see some things never change,'' the younger girl dead panned as her older sister popped up next to Naruto.

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto!'' The blond intdrouced himself as Mikan's sister looked him up.

''Why yes...yes you are.'' she said then let loose a sexy growl. ''Got a girlfriend?''

Something told Naruto that this was his wake up call and that things were going to get crazier from here on then.


	9. Date Interrupted!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

000

A link to Riko's appearance. Just remove the (dot) and replace it with . and place it an the adress bar and there you go. Or look up Riko Yuki.

http:/toloverufan(dot)/2008/08/yuusaki-riko(dot)html

0000000

Author's Note

0000

So yeah we have an original chapter out here folks. I hope you enjoy. I myself plan on doing the plots that some authors perfectly wasted. We never did get to see more then about what, 4 of Lala's suitors? And we all know the reason is for the sake of fanservice. So why this can be counted as filler at least its something.

00000000  
Story Start  
0000000

''This is Lala-himes new fiance candidate? A human?'' sitting upon a chair was a humanoid being with bluish-green skin with a third eye. He was sitting upon a throne as he looked down upon the computer screens were images of Naruto and Lala together. _''At least he's a step up from that sad troll toad but no matter I'll eliminate him all the same. My Trisorian eye never misses...Ta hah!''_

Down on earth things were going relatively well. So far there had been little to no crazy incidents. And Naruto was going to put his plan in action. With flowers in hand he managed to come across Haruna during one of the few times she was alone.

''Hey there Haruna-san,'' he greeted as she walked around the corner, surprised at first but greeting him with a small smile.

''Uzumaki-san, they're beautiful,'' Haruna said taking the Lilacs from them and smelling them.

''Hey I thought I told you to call me Naruto,'' he said with a teasing smile. ''Anyway I have something to ask you.''

''What is it Uzu,'' she paused to correct herself, ''Naruto-san,'' she said as she lowered the flowers.

''I was hoping you enjoy me tomorrow on a date.'' he said confidently as Haruna froze and her cheeks going red. ''Well?'' he asked waiting for her answer.

''Oh...I...I loved too, Naruto-san.'' And then she went from happy to confused, "but what about Lala?"

''Well I care about Lala as well and she doesn't really seemed to mind. She's a free-spirited sort of girl who believes in big families or in other words she's willing to partake in Polygamy.''

At the mention of the word Polygamy Haruna went red. '' Polygamy? B-but that's illegal in Japan."

''Yeah but there are certain allowances for religious purposes as long as we keep hush about it.'' he looked at the conflict on her face. ''I...I jumped too far ahead I'm sorry. If you wish we can forget the whole thing.'' Naruto said as he turned to leave.

''W-Wait?'' Haruna called out to Naruto. ''I would still like to go out with you Naruto-san, but I wish to think more about the other stuff if that's okay?''

''Sure...''

The next day Naruto and Haruna returned to the roller rink from the other day. It was mostly deserted at that time of the day. Since it was a Saturday the two of them had an early lunch before arriving. Haruna couldn't help the tingles through her spine as Naruto had taken a hold of her hand as they hit the ice. She was dressed in a yellow summer dress and he was was wearing Khaki colored pants and a plain white shirt.

''You know you really look beautiful,'' he complemented her. ''I don't know why I didn't ask you out before.''

''T-Thanks.'' she said as she found herself becoming so flustered she nearly lost her balance and almost fell forward, but only for Naruto to reach forward and catch her by the hips. Haruna turned to face Naruto whose face was only a few inches from her own. There bodies were in full contact as they both began breathing softly. ''N-Naruto-san...I...I...''

''I've watched you from afar. How you've always been kind and gentle so I've been asking the past few days. What have I've been waiting for?'' Without wasting another moment Naruto pressed his lips against Haruna's in a sweet tender kiss. His tongue caressing over her lips as his arms wrapped around her slender torso. After a minute of a sensuous kiss their lips parted. ''Am I...moving too fast?''

Haruna was unsure how to answer. After all this was so sudden after all. She had feelings for him, but she wasn't sure she had the confidence to express her feelings. Though she was rose out of her thoughts as she found herself moving. She let out a shrill kya as Naruto pushed her along the light.

''Come on...you gotta go fast! Becoming one with the wind helps you win!'' he told her. After a few moments Haruna began to relax and even giggled as a surge of energy coursed through her. Eventually Naruto let go as he skated around and in front of her. ''Let's see you catch up slowpoke.'' he taunted as the tension melted away. After several more rounds Haruna had loosened up so much she was immersed gliding around the rink. Though she was brought out of her thoughts when something brushed against her behind.

''N-Naruto-san,'' she cried out scandalized.

''I'm sorry...he really has a mind of his own...bad right hand bad.'' he said as he skated in front of her. ''Anyway where do you want to go...'' he paused as his body went rigid. A nasty snarl formed on his face and his eyes morphed into slits.

Haruna stepped back in fear upon seeing this change. She let out a scream and closed her eyes when he lunged at her expecting some sort of impact only for something wet to splash unto her nose. She opened them as it dripped down onto her upper cheek. She looked up and went pale seeing some sort of bladed weapon that ran clear through Naruto's shoulder.

**''You okay?'' **his voice was darker, a more grim tone but any fear she would have felt was instantly melted away by the concern in his voice. An explosion in the side of the rink caused an emotion resulting in screams and the rest of the startled occupants to run away, screaming in fear as a figure floated in. All three of his eyes fell upon the duo as it's large majestic emerald and crimson colored weeks flapped.

**''You're tough for a human. My name is Avaris of the Trisorin and I am one of Lala-hime's suitors. Uzumaki Naruto prepared to perish and become one with the winds! Ta-hah!'' **The bird-like alien declared as he pulled another sphere from the pack on his back.

000

Chapter End

000

Sorry I didn't update today. I had school. Anyway I have all weekend (Except late Sunday and Monday) to update. So yeah I keep telling you all that I do eventually steer away from canon in the series with twists and stuff you know. Anyway hope you guys are enjoying the updates.


	10. Valentine Fiasco Part 1

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Author's Note

000

A link to Riko's appearance. Just remove the (dot) and replace it with . and place it an the adress bar and there you go. Or look up Riko Yuki.

http:/toloverufan(dot)/2008/08/yuusaki-riko(dot)html

0000000

Author's Note

0000

So yeah we have an original chapter out here folks. I hope you enjoy. I myself plan on doing the plots that some authors perfectly wasted. We never did get to see more then about what, 4 of Lala's suitors? And we all know the reason is for the sake of fan service. So why this can be counted as filler at least its something.

00000000  
Story Start  
0000000

**''You're tough for a human. My name is Avaris of the Trisorin and I am one of Lala-hime's suitors. Uzumaki Naruto prepared to perish and become one with the winds! Ta-hah!'' **The bird-like alien declared as he pulled another sphere from the pack on his back. The sphere shaped into the same oddly shaped bladed weapon that was sticking out of Naruto's shoulder. **''I wouldn't try anything if I were you either human unless you want something to happen to your companion?'' **He taunted as he poised his weapon.

**''Attacking me was your first mistake! Ruining this date was your second one! But threatening someone I care about...it's the last thing you'll ever do.''**Naruto said as he ripped the blade out of his shoulder. Now unlike in most movies where a character unrealistic rips something out of a main character's body which should have resulted in them bleeding to death Naruto didn't have to worry about it thanks to his healing factor. ''**Haruna...get out of here and take cover.'' **He said as Haruna nodded and skated to outside of the rink walls. As much as she didn't want to leave Naruto she knew she would only be in the way if she stayed.

''**You're cocky for a human! I'll make this quick!'' **The Trisorin said as his wings jolted up and he charged forward. Like a fool he simply attacked head on only for Naruto to block it with the pulled weapon.

''**So you seem to be a fool who charges head in with brute strength! This won't take long.'' **He said as he smashed through the weapon with ease and with a spin kick Naruto sent the flying winged beast through one of the windows. The disturbance had startled the people outside who was always drawn by the wild claims of civilians who fled from the rink before stammered back with screams and panics as the alien recovered. A crazed look on his face as he readied his claws. With a caw he shot forward, is wings flapping as he took flight.

** ''I told you it won't work!'' **Naruto snarled as his nails dug into the creature's left arm. His hand wrapping easily around it. Shoving his hand forward Naruto dug his nails into the creature's torso. The creature twisted from the attack and threw his right foot up and slashed Naruto's eyes with the claws on the feet causing the blond to let out a choked out cry as some sort of pussy discharge began leaking. Channeling his strength Naruto tossed the creature into the wall and followed the sound as he quickly charged up a Rasengan, preparing to shred his opponent's head to paste. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of something and he ducked as some sort of platform flew overhead. **''Running already you coward! The moment things aren't in your favor you'll flee! And you wish to be Lala's fiance!'' **The blond asked as he spout out. **''Pathetic!''**

**''I'll be back _human_! Now that I know what to expect you won't get off so easy next time!'' **He said grabbing unto the platform and teleporting away.

_''Are you fucking kidding me? That was...pretty damn pointless! It's bad enough I'm going to have to deal with ass-holes challenging me for Lala, but don't go about making some noise then running away like pussy after being moderately damaged!'' _Naruto decided it was pointless to dwell what was going on any longer as he decided to track down Haruna.

''You know this is the first time my Imotou has brought a guy home. You think as her big sis she would have told me she was seeing someone.''

''Akiho-nee-chan!'' Haruna cried out mortified. ''I-It's not like that.''

''Now, now, Haru-chan no need to be embarrassed.''

Naruto chuckled as Akiho continued teasing Haruna about their perceived relationship. The blond's injuries had the dark haired girl fussing and insisting he go to a hospital or something. When he declined she at least insisted he come to her home and have his eyes checked by her sister Akiho. Haruna's older sisters was a few years older then her and was attending college as she wanted to become a doctor. She in fact took her sister in so Haruna wouldn't be forced to move and leave behind her friends and start over in a new school when their parents moved. Her eyes and hair were an unusual shade, both purple and she had that cool big sis glow. Though that might contribute to her extreme popularity with guys.

''How did this happen again?'' She said as she used a cotton ball to clean up around his eyes when the disinfectant had dried up and left little crust flakes to her confusion.

''Mugging.'' Naruto answered quickly. ''We were attacked by muggers.'' He said as Haruna nodded, going along with Naruto's story.

''They threw some weird chemical into Nam...'' She paused as she corrected herself. ''Naruto-san's eyes to blind him, but he was able to fight them off regardless.'' While Haruna hated lying to her sister she didn't want her to get involved with the craziness around Naruto and Lala.

''Well aren't you a brave one? '' She said finishing cleaning his eyes. ''Well I'll leave you two love birds alone then. Valentine's Day is coming up in a few days and you'll probably want to decide what to do.''

''Aaah! Would you get out of here already!'' Cried out as her cheeks started to burn up in embarrassment. Her now rose red cheeks were quickly covered by her hands as she hung her head down. ''I regret this decision.'' She mumbled as Naruto couldn't help but snicker at Haruna's embarrassment. It was kind of cute seeing this side of the shy and reserved girl.

''Your sister seems...nice, but I really should get going.'' He said as he got up from the chair. ''I hope you give what I mentioned earlier some more thought. You don't have to answer anytime soon, but I hope this won't affect our friendship.''

''No...not at all. Are you okay to get back on your own?'' She asked him, concerned he might run into more trouble but deep down was really fishing for an excuse to spend some more time with him.

''Yeah...I'll be fine. Who knows, maybe next time we go out we won't have to worry about a disaster.'' He said as he went over and pecked Haruna on the cheek causing her cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red. ''Until next time Sairenji-chan.'' He said as he disappeared out of her doorway.

Thankfully enough the next few days passed without incident. Valentine's Day was here and the morning was quite chilly. Leaves were being tossed up in the air as people were dressed warmly as they continued to celebrate the holiday without a care of the world.

Walking down the street on the way to school Haruna glanced at her bag. Her gaze went back to the streets she was walking as she was coming to terms with her growing feelings over the past few days. _''I wonder if Naruto-san will like my chocolate?' _

And sure enough their paths would cross.

''Hey there Haruna!'' he casually greeted her with a friendly smile. ''Lovely morning despite being a bit chilly huh?''

''Y-Yeah,'' She said greeting him with a smile. ''It is a good morning and we're meeting up. That's unusual!'' She stated as her voice cracked a bit from her nervousness. Looking around she noticed Lala wasn't in sight. ''Where's Lala-san?''

''She had some stuff she wanted to get ready for today. She told me to go on without her so I did. Besides it looked like Riko-san was helping her so I figured it would be okay.''

''I see...'' _Right now. This is a good chance to give Naruto-san the chocolates._

''Uum...'' They both said at the same time.

''W-What is it, Naruto-san?'' Haruna stammered as Naruto shook his head.

''Well it was nothing really. It just seemed so quite so I thought I don't know, maybe I ask something about you. I mean walking together quietly is okay, but this is the perfect time to learn about the little things about each other. Like for instance, don't laugh, but I actually like these songs by this group called Linkin Park.'' He said as she stared up at him in confusion. ''From America...I mean there...In America!''

''I've never heard of them.''

''Oh...okay.'' '_Crap that's right I keep forgetting that despite Holidays existing in damn near every dimension certain bands don't despite the music genre. Then again marketing past adventures that me and my allies have gone through as Anime series and Games to earn money would be hard to pull off if that wasn't the case. _

''Hey it looks like were at school already!'' Haruna said as Naruto was jarred from his thoughts.

_'Damn...already? I could have sworn these walks took longer!'_

''Well what do we have here! You two arriving together! So what did I miss?'' Saruyama said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

''Shut up Saru. Your words are neither meaningful nor important.''

''Jeesh what crawled up your a...'' His statement stopped in mid sentence upon noticing Haruna's bag. ''Hey there Sairenji what do you have there? Those happen to be chocolates by chance?''

Haruna had become flustered by the question as she gripped the top of her bag tightly and brought it up defensively. ''W-Why do you ask!''

He merely chortled in response. ''My instincts were right on. If they are for me, you are free to give them anytime. Or could they be 'Honmei' chocolates?'' He asked referring to the special kind of chocolates one gave to a person they like conveying their romantic feelings.

''Hey stop pestering her already fat boy!'' Naruto exclaimed as Saruyama became defensive.

''I only gained two pounds okay! Two pounds! And I exercise unlike you and your unfair metabolism!''

''Which is fueled by my badassery!'' He said as he noticed Haruna had took off. ''Way to go dumbass!''

''Hey how is it my fault?'' The brunette asked, clueless as always.

''Why the hell do I make friends with guys like you?'' Naruto grumbled as he took off ahead. As Naruto tried to reason why the hell did he make friends with asses like Saruyama only to run into Lala.

''Good morning~ Naruto~!'' Lala said in a sing sung tone holding a basket with several dozen small heart shaped chocolates of different designs. ''Care to try one Saruyama?''

''Oh!'' Saruyama squealed as his face appeared to morph into it's namesake. ''Lala-chan is giving me chocolate? I'm so happy!''

''Don't get that happy! I bet she's giving some to everyone! Isn't that right Lala?'' He asked her as she nodded happily. Deciding that since she went into so much trouble he would try one. It was actually quite tasty in fact.

''Yeap! Since today is Valentine's Day. Shouldn't I be giving out chocolates to everybody!'' She said as she let everyone have chocolate regardless of Gender or class.

_'They're not homemade I hope? No telling what kind of weirdness Lala put in them, but then again Riko-san was helping her so maybe I shouldn't be too concerned. I mean it would be way too contrived for something to 'always' happen.' _Naruto's prays like many times before were completely ignored as Mio started acting weird. Her face went red and she started tugging at her tie. Then it happened with Lisa who started to pant heavily and began to sweat. Then they started to embrace each other. As Naruto looked around people began pairing up regardless of gender.

''Oh god damnit! How could this...'' Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth. Why the hell did he almost say it? How could he even think it? He just prayed that.

''Uzumaki Naruto!''

_'Son of a bitch!' _It got worse as none other then Ren showed up. ''I brought chocolates for Lala-chan! This will make me even with you!'' The gender bending boy declared. Then something came over the boy's face. ''N-Uzumaki...y-you're...so wonderful!'' Ren squealed as he attempted to glomp Naruto who stepped to the side and let Ran fall into the desks causing them and several chairs crashed into the ground.

''It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves!'' The ever perky pinkette declared happily. Only to be glomped and pseudo molested by a horny Lisa and Mio. Now Naruto knew he should have been doing something. Lala's squeals and cries were ones of help, but he couldn't help but stand there and watch.

''Heeeelp!'' Haruna squealed snapping Naruto away from the sight. The dark haired girl was surrounding by numerous guys who were getting quite handsey. ''No! Let go me!'' She cried out in panic.

Naruto flashed over to them and scooped Haruna up in his arms. ''Hang on!'' He said as he shot away in inhuman speed. ''You should be fine here!'' He said setting her down as they were hiding in a gym equipment closet. ''Damnit I should have left behind a damn Kagebunshin or something. When will I ever learn crazy shit will always happen on a weekly basis?'' He asked himself as he wiped his forehead._ 'Why the hell...why the hell is it so hot?' _He wondered as he loosened his tie. ''Haruna are you okay?'' He asked as he looked over to Sakura whose face was quite red. She was sweating and had a bit of ribbon in her mouth. She turned to face Naruto and the lust in her eyes was evident.

''Naruto-kuuun...'' She breathed out as she placed a hand on his chest. ''For some reason...I'm getting really hot.'' She said as she started to pull her outfit loose. ''I...I need you.'' She said as she pressed her lips against his as the lust inducing chocolate released all her inhibitions.

0

Author's Note

000

So yeah I'm letting you all know I won't be updating for the next few days. So I'm going to be answering many question, opinions, and letting you guys know about my plans. So yeah I might not have any updates for the week. (Especially not around Tuesday to Thursday as I'm trying to get a part time job.)

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Update Schedule

0000

Once I start posting again every multi-chapter story that hasn't been updating in more then two months expect it to be updated.

00

Fic Ideas

000

Well it's crossover pics. Here's all the ideas I have stored up. I was hoping the Rasengan picture I described below would be the first one.

Naruto (Naruto) and Will (W.I.T.C.H.) are in civilian attire the former in said shirt and black cargo pants and the latter in a red T-shirt and faded jeans by a lake going 4 a stroll while Will's guardian image and Naruto's shippuden outfit with lake image reflecting them. So their civilian attire is walking along the lake while their on duty images are reflected in the lake. And in the Rasengan pic, Will should be in her Guardian form. (Basically Naruto with his arms wrapped around Will from behind as they form a Rasengan together.)

I just got the humorous idea of all five witch girls in guardian form pretty much playing tug-of-a-war with a dismayed Naruto shooting jealous glances at each other. It's random, but it's so funny I feel like I had to share it. You mind saving that under your file as a someday pic. And right after I just thought about a caption too. 1. 'They were willing to share ups and downs of their destiny. When it came to boyfriends. Not so much.'2. 'Choosing one occurs the wrath of the four others. Poor Naruto...no matter the choice he's screwed.'

0  
Next Idea  
0

I see Naruto in a casual white T-shirt and red and black jacket with black jeans. Tatsuki (Bleach) in blue jeans and sleeveless red button up top that shows some of her navel and Orihime wearing a light violet top and yellow mini-skirt.

Ok well this next one should be Naruto in the middle, his right arm around Tatsuki who has a faint blush and sorta looking off to the side and with Orihime (Bleach) on Naruto's left with her arms around his neck.

0  
Another Idea  
0

Ok do you think you could do some pictures of Will's mom as well? (Susan Vandom/Susan is a tall, leggy, tan-skinned, buxom, raven-haired woman who looks all of twenty-five despite being about forty. ) Who is paired with the Oc character.

Ok the Oc has dark skin (Mocha complexion) with shoulder length dark hair (Either really dark violet or black whichever is easier) with golden cat like eyes (Powerful eyes). He has an athletic build, not bulky like a bruiser but noticeable, about 6'2 in height whose color theme in clothes are black, white, grey, and or violet. He has a small scar on his left cheek a few inches under his eye. His temperament and facial impressions usually are that of a jokester (prankster) that's more of a gentlemanly lech and a calm, cool, chess master whose good at reading both people's expressions and foreseeing their actions even before they of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes. His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well.

It's short, black and semi spiky. Though K has cut his hair on occasion so its short. His hair varies from Animish to real world depending on his form. Also can you file all this away under Google Docs or something as I have numerous ideas I will send in the future.

One of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass long coat. Option two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes.  
His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well. One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as their a couple.

One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as the fic it's based off of they're a couple.  
So you know what Susan Vandom looks like right? You think you could make a child out of her and my Oc features? Female, say around age 12?

0

Response to Reviews to Old Heroes Across Time

0

Leaf Ranger

Hmmm... well... this was a pretty good chapter, except you kinda clumped everything together... it kinda made it hard to read. Plus the sudden jump from Telma's bar to Auru's location was so sudden. If I hadn't played the game (like 50 times), I would have missed it.  
0

Response

0

I have a rewrite of the story in the works I plan to do soon.

0

Trooper0007

When are you going to have Naruto sleep with the goddess? also are you going to have him sleep with Ganon's sister or mother or whatever you have her as. you need to work on your spelling. p.s. I have read the entire story and it is pretty good

0

In the rewrite we will have more focus on Naruto's interactions with the goddess along with character development and stuff.

0

Response to Golden Kitsune Alchemist and Kitsune of the Jewel AN Reviews

0

AN

0

The votes that I have been given so far. Kikyo is in the league. That and people have been given better reasoning.

Kagome: 8

Kikyo: 11

0000000000

Responses-Ramen Junky.

I really hate it when there is a lot of mispelling problems because I automatically scam through stuff as I have vision problems and so I don't bother with things with mistakes like I would with the others. But yeah okay your vote is noted.

Random guy 1-Yes the pairing has been done a lot so I am taking your vote into consideration.

Ultimate Zelda-Fan-Ok your vote has been taken into consideration.

RyumaOmega- Your vote has been taken into consideration.

Lightning Thief-Your right the pairing is nonexistent henceforth why I exist. If it wasn't for people only doing the overdone crossover pairings and actually going outside the box I wouldn't exist. And because of all the votes Riza has been officially added.

Best of Naruto-That would be fun with all the drama and such. Also yeah two main characters butting heads would be fun. I also came up with an interesting plot point where Naruto seeks Midiriko's council (whose soul is trapped in a fragment to which Naruto can communicate to her through) and can also literally be a spiritual mentor for Kagome.

To those who just gave a name and no real knowledge or foresight-In the future just don't give a name to a poll. Actually bother to give ideas and reasons. I HATE short word responses or generic update soon and make chapter longer reviews. I ignore reviews like that and will most likely not to respond to you as reviews like that are so general and careless and doesn't have any heart.

Keeper of Infinite Library-That doesn't make sense.

Leonineus-I suppose that makes sense.

Mist 12-I have no idea what you're saying so I'm glossing over it.

Cmcwiki-I think I responded to you. Most people blame and hate the characters and not the AUTHORS WHO FAIL AT WRITING THE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF JUST ADDING INFORMED KNOWELDGE AND ATTRIBUTES AND NOT FOLLOWING WITH WHAT WE ARE TOLD ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! And yeah we're used to her nonsense type of pairings. Also I don't like character bashing at all. So I don't see where the Hojo or whatever his name hate comes from.

000000000

Votes

0000

Olivia: 2

Riza: 4

Lust:1

Psiren/Clare:1

Gracia: 1

Izumi: 2

Maria Ross: 1

May: 1

0000

Ryuma Omega

0000000000

Ok. First off, I am glad that Trisha, Rose, and Sheska are a given to be a part of Naruto's harem. They are all beautiful in their own way and are able to help Naruto in his plans to rebuild his clan, especially Sheska and her ability to remember anything she has ever read with her photographic memory.

1. Yes that is an interesting quality to have and there is never just enough focus on minor characters.

Now if I am going to vote for anymore women to be added to his harem, I am telling you now I will vote for women/girls who are not only pretty/beautiful but who also are able to contribute in some way to furthering Naruto's cause to rule the multiverse and contribute in some way to repopulating his clan and strengthening his celestial army. First on my voting list is Catherine Elle Armstrong. Not only is she beautiful, fully figured, and incredibly strong for her petite size, but she is a part of the illustrious Armstrong family who have contributed to the Amestris army and furthering the country of Amestris. If Naruto were to be paired with her, he would have the Armstrong family as an ally and further strengthen his own celestial army with strong and skill soldiers and alchemists.

2. Yes now I wish I had fair reasoning like that all the time.

00000000

Second on my voting list is Winry Rockbell. Even though she is only fifteen when the series starts and isn't a warrior, she is beautiful, nicely figured, AND is a talented and skilled auto mail mechanic. Think about it. If any of Naruto's allies or friends, who don't have regenerative abilities, ever gets their limbs cut off, he would have an auto-mail medic and mechanic on hand to help them and further strengthen them and his army.

Yeah this is a no go. The only reason I see this working is to write Ed and Al out of the fic. But someone will say make someone else their mother and that leads to a whole bunch of shenanigans I'm not going to bother with.

00000000000000000

Third and final on my voting list would be May Chang. Yeah, she is younger and clearly not old enough to marry yet but Naruto can have her as a fiance of sorts until she is old enough to marry. May is not only a skilled martial artist and a skilled and talented alchemist, but she is also one of many princesses of Xing who has a chance of inheriting the throne. This would give Naruto access to another powerful country to help further his goals to strengthen his celestial army and slowly start to conquer and rule all of the multi-verse. These are my choices on who to pair Naruto with along with Trisha, Rose, and Sheska. I hope you like my choices and my explanations for each one. Good luck on the rewrite for this fanfic! I will certainly read it when it finally comes out!

3. She's kind of young and its awkward. I suppose it's an age up but I can't recall at the moment if there are moments between her and Al that pertains to the plot.

The Fanfic Critic

Yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway I have so many other stories to focus on I don't have the time to worry endlessly on a choice the fans could do for me.

The Best of Naruto

Yeah and to be honest if anyone has ideas for Lust I'm willing to hear them. (Anyway I study the characters and they all seem to be their sin personified except for Lust. She really didn't fall her Sin's theme like one would think.

1. Gracia Hughes (After Maes Hughes dies), Yeah that does kind of make sense. I went over brotherhood and since I'm going primary brotherhood I realize how much character development for Roy depends on this.

2. Izumi (you can make her not married.), I might not go with this. Only because of the epic Major and Seigfred scene towards the end of the series. I swear to god I don't think I ever laughed that most during a non comedy.

Maria Ross (she can be the one that has a crush on Naruto, and treats Ed and Al like her own sons.) I'm confused by the latter statement?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (She seems like a rival for Naruto at first.)-Yeah that doesn't make sense. The rival thing.

Riza Hawkeye(Naruto tries to go on a date with her, but she usually sees him a perv until something happens to change a opinion.)-That actually would be pretty funny.

Ressie-Yeah he can timetravel. He's a dimension hopper.

Lexum09-I know and yeah I'm keeping the thing and as for Izumi I don't know.

Castigar0- That animal thing is pretty obvious. Also how would she be a good fit for the harem? I really hate suggestion for women based on their looks and not their intelligence or what they could add so please give better justification then that she's hot. Why would Naruto be scared of Riza?

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00

Ben

00

Sparring Session-Sequel to Star Gazing.

Without Kevin-With Kevin incarcerated and having to undergo trial due to the events of Absolute Power Ben and Gwen have to continue their duty while trying to feel the power gap and hole that was left behind.

00

Inuyasha

00

Son of the Dog Demon General-What if Inu no Taisho had a Vassal? What if she took to raising Inuyasha and help him realize his true potential.

Inuyasha x Harem.

00

Future Story Arcs

00

The Strongest Team (Kitsune of Fairy Tale)

-When Natsu and Erza are about to fight after the team's return from a mission Lucy wonders aloud why the members of the strongest team are about to fight. At that moment one of the Fairy Tale members corrects her and tells her about the true Strongest Team. The Demon Trio-Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane. (Flashback Arc.)

Path of a Hero (Naruto of the Justice League)-When League level crime dies down for a time Naruto finds himself becoming to Silver City, Los Angeles to what Superman and Batman are to Metropolis and Gotham respectively.

0000

Also still accepting Original Characters-Profile Info Below

0000

So feel free to start suggesting some Original characters as well. This helps now more then ever since my computer usage is still limited and even if I expanded upon different ideas I'm still one person with limited Internet access and we've all seen other fans and authors come up with great ideas.

Also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Appearance: (Outside their human guise)

Back story (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Home world:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragon ball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villains, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.


	11. Valentine Fiasco Part 2

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Author's Note

00

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

00

Story Start  
0000000

_'Naruto-kun...I want...I need you...I love you...'' _the words echoed in Naruto's ears as her soft words and looks of lust and want made it hard for him to focus. He couldn't steady himself because of whatever was in those damn chocolates were clouding his better judgement. His breaths became heavy as he watched her lips part, those soft; very kissable lips. It was near impossible to resist those eyes and her slender form. His animal urges urging him on as the smell of her sex tickled his nose. The sound of her panting and the feel of her hot skin had turned the shy and reserve girl ready for sweaty, hot, and dirty sex that the lust driven gave themselves too.

Slowly, she raised her hands to the buttons holding her shirt together and began to remove them. Entranced, Naruto watched her fingers slipped one button after another through the holes as she watched his intent gaze. All the fear, all the uncertainty melted from her mind as she stared intently in her eyes as she undid her outfit, showing more skin with each button flicked. Wanting every moment to last an eternity as her suppressed feelings and lust completely suppressed her inhibitions.

She pressed her lips up against his, her fingers grasping his shirt as she nibbled against the flesh up the upper lip's inner flap. She couldn't help but let out a pleased moan as she felt his arms trace along her back. Growing hotter with every caress thanks to the aphrodisiac effect from Lala's chocolates treats Naruto suddenly became more active as his hands began caressing her form. A low growl echoed from his lips and her breath hitched as her hand slid under her shirt and began caressing her breasts.

Finding discomfort from the cold floor against her legs Haruna rolled them over, straddling Naruto's waist as she kissed his lips as the man beneath her continued caressing her orbs. Illicit moans erupted from her mouth as she ground her crotch against Naruto's growing erection causing the blond to throw his head back with a groan. Haruna began suckling on one of her fingers to suppress her moans as Naruto's hands began groping her skirted rear. His hands sliding under her skirt as massaged her thighs. Leaning forward Haruna shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth as his fingers began stroking her panty covered opening which was soaked from Haruna's growing wetness.  
_  
''I can't bear it any longer...please Naruto-kun...''_ she said as she moved her hand to his crotch and began stroking it. _''You'll be good to me? Won't you Naruto-kun?''_

Those words caused Naruto to freeze. _**''I would still like to go out with you Naruto-san, but I wish to think more about the other stuff if that's okay?''**_

Naruto pushed Haruna off of him as he tried to keep his thoughts focus. ''Haruna stay here okay!" he informed her to her confusion.

''Naruto-kun!''

_''Damnit...'' _Naruto silently swore as he trailed through the school. Looking high and low for Lala avoiding numerous chocolate controlled people. _''Where the hell is that girl?'' _he wondered as he wondered the halls. It was damn near impossible to track her because the air was rather dank with the smell of sex; something he really didn't want to think about too much. He paused and began rubbing his eyelids and considered just using Kagebunshin to cover more ground.

''Naruto-kun...I found you.'' Haruna said as she walked towards him, her hands behind her back. ''I...I can't take it anymore.''

''Haruna-san wait...'' he began to say, wondering just how he was going to persuade the blushing and horny girl when she suddenly brought a small gift to his face.

''Please...take these chocolates of mine!'' she said, catching him off guard. ''I brought them for you Naruto-kun! They look good right! Open wide! Say aaah!'' she said trying to shove the package down his throat without even unwrapping the damn thing. ''Are they good? Huh? Are they good?'' she asked in a rather ditzy manner as Naruto pulled the partial destroyed box from his mouth. Taking out a tissue he spat out the paper and boxed as he smacked his lips and ran his tongue over the lips to get a taste of the chocolate.

''This is...pretty good.'' he said as the bit of chocolate he tasted took away the bland and nasty taste of the box.

''Thank goodness...'' Haruna reacted rather pleased that Naruto liked her chocolates.

''Lala!'' he cried out, finally catching sight of the girl who was trying with little success to get out of Mio and Lisa's grasp.

After prying the two off, much to a mixture of amusement and plain confusion took a bit off effort on Naruto's part he teleported the two of them to the roof and barricaded it so he and Lala wouldn't be interrupted.

''You realize what you've done right Lala? I know you didn't mean to cause any harm, but what you did was really irresponsible.'' he was beginning to wonder how many times he was going to partake in an ironic echo during these so called mini-vacations that he took; which never turn out to be vacations much to his annoyance. ''This time you really caused some damage.'' he said as Lala only looked at him with a crestfallen look as he continued to lecture her. ''You have to realize that the rest of the people here aren't like me. That they're not just going to bounce back and they might have adverse effects to the stuff you use on them or feed them. They're just regular human beings and while on your planet this might be another cute little joke this is serious. It's like your one of those anime characters who do something that can easily cross the moral event horizon, but they're never called on it because it's played for laughs, but this isn't funny. Do you realize what our classmates might go through if they retain their memories after this? The hurt, confusion, and mental anguish these people might suffer when they find out they partook in sexual acts with their friends, enemies, or even people they're not attracted to; their own sex included and how much of a profound effect this might have on them? How this could emotionally destroy some of these girls who might have been saving their innocence only to deal with the knowledge that they didn't have a choice in a matter for their first times. So please...you have to be more responsible you know.'' by the time he was finished he noticed the tears streaming down Lala's face. He really hated that he always felt like an ass, but certain people's behavior needed to be brought to their attention and they shouldn't get off for during certain things because of their sex or any other thing. While he did do jerkass-ish things from time to time he never tried to react violently or did anything without considering some of the consequences.

''I...I...'' she hiccuped. ''...didn't mean to hurt anyone!'' her face grew red along with her eyes. She was startled slightly as Naruto pulled her into a hug and she let out all the guilt and horror that came to her mind during Naruto's explanation. Quite simply Lala was too kind hearted a person to ever act with malicious intent towards another person. Sure she got angry or let her emotions get the best of her, but she wouldn't go out of her way to intentionally hurt someone.

''Look...I'll take care of it. I hate to fo this to our fellow students but I'll peer into their minds and anyone whose encounter could be considered problematic I'll ger them counseling and help them through any emotional issues that could happen from this. Okay Lala?'' he asked as she nodded. Parting from her slightly he kissed her cheeks then her forehead and held her soothingly until she calmed down. ''Lala...I have to know? Just what did you put in those chocolates?''

''Just the stuff Mikado-sensei told me to...'' she answered them as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

''Alright then she's who I need to see about a cure.'' the blond said as he went down to the halls below. To his surprise nearly everyone seemed to be past out and unconscious.

''I should have considered this a possibility. I didn't think this much trouble would occur.'' a voice said from behind to the blond.

He turned and sure enough it was the school nurse Mikado. ''Mikado-sensei what is te meaning of this? Lala told me that the cookies that caused this trouble was under your tutelage.''

''I'm afraid it's true.'' she answered him with a neutral smile. ''Lala asked me the recipe for chocolates and I told her to put in a medicinal herb that acts like an aphrodisiac.''

''W-What? Why the hell would you do something like that?'' he asked her as an incredulous looked formed on his face.

Mikado merely placed her right hand against her lips and giggled. ''I guess I wasn't thinking when I assumed whose Lala Valentine was going to be.'' _That and a little mischief of course. _She turned and added more to the statement. ''I thought for sure she would just give you the chocolates...my mistake.''

''Eh? So you mean you're not supposed to give valentines to all of your friends?'' Lala asked in confusion, her limited understanding of the holiday apparent.

''It's okay!" the woman said with a cheerful grin. ''The herb's effects should wear off soon. And don't worry about any of the students having gone too far. The herb only brings out a person's inner desire and attraction for someone so any emotional turmoil will be rather minimal.''

Naruto let out a breath of relief at this statement. _'I love it when extremely convenient things like this work out for me. At the very least Lala won't have the possibility of causing a ton emotional distress and other possible complications over her head.' _

Sure enough by the end of the day everyone had returned to normal and it seemed that most of what happened they all dismissed as some crazy dream.

''Haruna-san, thank you for the chocolates.'' he told the girl who had a confused look adorning her features.

''Aah...eeh...y-you're welcome.'' she said, wondering just when she gave the blond her chocolates.

That night Naruto and Lala arrived home. For some strange reason the blond was barred from the kitchen as Lala went about whipping up something else. Finally the cheerful girl returned with a giant chocolate heart the word love on it. ''Naruto, I made this special chocolate for you! This time it's okay!'' she said, looking uncertain only for Naruto to accept it. One holiday down and only Kami knows how many others to go that Lala was going to learn about and something crazy to occur.

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.


	12. Meet RunChan!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00

Story Start  
0000000

''Seriously Mikan! Go home!" Naruto shouted as he walked backwards down the walkway of his house to join Lala. Interlacing their fingers the two of them began walking down the street and made their way to the school.

''Naruto-kun are you excited about today?'' Lala asked as they came to a stop in front of a stop light.

''Today?'' he quizzically asked her. ''What's special about today?'' he asked as a small frown formed on Lala's face. Since the girl was always smiling, giggling, and just plain causing trouble for Naruto with her antics the frown was a little unnerving.

''You said you were going to take me out on a date,'' the pinkette reminded him with an annoyed look which quickly switched to confusion as Naruto began chuckling.

''Just teasing...of course I remember.'' he said as Lala puffed out her cheeks.

''Naruto-kun is so mean,'' she whined as they soon entered the campus. It was another ordinary day of class with Naruto soon playing a game of football with his classmates. And by that he mainly stood around and pretended to play while checking out what the female class was doing.

''Uzumaki! The ball!'' someone shouted when the ball soared overhead and towards a girl that walked out onto the field.

A rather audible whomp caught Naruto's attention and he ran over to the girl who was knocked out clear cold. ''Good lord Matsu! Give the girl a concussion why don't you?'' Naruto shouted to the team's Quarterback.

''Hey up yours! You were suppose to catch it ass-hole!'' the other teen shouted back as Naruto crouched over to check out the condition of the girl.  
_  
'Wait a minute. I know this girl,'_ he thought to himself as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. ''I'll take care of the girl. You guys continue on without me.'' he said as made his way to Mikado's offense. ''Hey Mikado-sensei we have a new one for you.''

''Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go doesn't it Naruto-kun?'' the red-head greeted him with a sultry smiled and leaned over slightly at her desk giving Naruto a look of her cleavage.

Naruto averted his eyes slightly to prevent himself from being a complete pervert. ''Unconscious girl...possibly concussion.''

''Bring her over to the bed by the window.'' she directed as she got up and joined him by the bedside to assess the girl's injury.

A good fifteen minutes passed before the girl began to slowly regain consciousness.

''Hey there, I was concerned for a moment,'' Naruto greeted the lime green haired girl as she sat up. ''Mikado-sensei is in the staff room right now. She said you suffered a minor concussion but for the most part you should be okay.''

Suddenly the girl leaped up and glomped him with a cry of Naruto-kun. In his surprise he threw his hand up and ended up accidentally fondling one of the girl's breasts, resulting in them falling onto the bed and Naruto hastily untangling himself from her. ''Whoa...hold on, what's this about?''

The girl merely giggled.''I'm really happy that the two of us are finally alone.''

''Okay...'' he said as he scratched his cheek, trying to recall where the hell he seen this girl from. It shouldn't have been that damn hard, she had lime green hair for heaven's sake and at this point of his life even pink hair was pretty damn common.

''I...I've been watching you for a long time.'' she admitted as she brought her fists up below her cheek in a girlish matter. ''I've been meaning to tell you my feelings...but I never got the chance.'' then she placed her hands on her lap and confessed, ''I love you...please go out with me.''

''I'm flattered really but...'' I don't know who the hell you are.

''I...I get it. There is someone else you like besides me but...but I, I'll never forget that kiss we shared,'' she admitted, her face going flush as she pressed her fingers against her lips.

Upon hearing that Naruto's head began to ache. He groaned as something came to mind. ''W-Wait...'' he remembered a river and a bridge and a searing pain to the back of his head.

''Y-You don't remember do you?'' she asked as she hopped up off the bed. Her body became dangerously close to Naruto's as an impish smile formed on her face. ''Maybe another one will trigger your memory.'' she said as she closed the distance only for one of Naruto's whiskers to tickle his nose. ''N-No...not now.'' she said as she suddenly sneezed.

''W-What the fuck?'' Naruto cried out as he jumped away, seeing Ren in the place of Run. ''Oh good god! You bastard! I knew you were gay! You were trying to trick me!'' Naruto accused and pointed his finger at Ren.

''B-BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING! A MANLY MAN LIKE ME ONLY HAS THINGS FOR LALA-CHAN!'' The tomato red boy screamed back.

''THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM!'' Naruto shouted back, still freaking out by what happened.

''I HAVE A REASONABLE EXPLANATION!''

''OH GOD! I HAVE TO BURN MY HAND!''

''Hey now! What's with all the noise!'' Mikado asked as she entered the room.

''This pervert tried to take advantage of me!'' Naruto comically accused Ren. After some more accusations and insults were thrown Mikado separated the two boys and began explaining some things to Naruto. Like how Ren is a royal descendant of the planet Memorze and every member of that species was born with the ability to change gender.

Even the sight of Lala chasing Ren and trying to force him to play dress-up didn't completely pacify Naruto's mind, well it mostly did. With a sigh he exited the room to go watch Lala torture Ren. With school coming to an end without much incident Naruto changed into a casual pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and open jacket as he and Lala went about town. Thankfully enough he was able to convince the girl to go with knee high boots, black skirt, and pink sleeves skirt with a white heart on it. Well more specifically to go with clothes that didn't made her stand out and draw attention.

''Aaw...look at the little doggie.'' Lala cooed as a little stray started excitedly wag its tail and bark. Lala crouched down and watched it. ''So cuuuute! It's sort of aloof just like Naruto.''

Naruto snorted and folded his arms. ''It's too small.'' he said with a small smile. Lala really was easy to entertain.

''Now that I mention it, Haruna-chan has a doggie too. It was so cuuuute too!''

''Oh yeah,'' he mumbled, thinking back to Haruna's weird ass looking dog. ''I wonder what kind of dog I would be.'' and with those words Naruto regretted even thinking of them as Lala soon led him to an alleyway with a weird ass device. It was massive with an ugly face, two large pods, and a screen with an diamond shape antenna. ''Oh god know...'' he said as Lala grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the capsule. 'Damn she's strong.'

''Come on Naruto-kun. Please...try it out for me.'' she said as she batted her eyes.

The blond knew he was going to regret this but he reluctantly agreed with it, creating a doppelganger in case things got hectic. Only now realizing after Lala put the dog in the other capsule this was too much like the Fly, but far too late when Lala activated the device.  
**  
''Clone! TAKE HIS ASS DOWN!'' **the blond shouted as the dog in his body attempted to take off only for the doppelganger to shoulder tackle the hell out of it and knocking it unconscious.

''Hey original if you can transform why didn't you just henge into a dog?'' the clone asked switched form of Naruto whose only response was a face paw.


	13. Return of an Enemy

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Story Start  
0000000

Sitting in a dank and dimly lit room was a humanoid figure, gifted with grey, Godvia length hair covering his naked form. What could be seen from under the hair were scars and old and new. Scars imprinted on his form that were decades old. His face was very constrained, his eyes lacking any sense of life as continued sitting there, his only motions were that of breathing.

Suddenly the room was illuminated by a computer screen. On the other side of the screen was a creature with rough violet, an orange mouth crevice like a grasshopper and antennae sticking from his head. He appeared to be sitting on a throne with an impassive look in its eyes. **''I have a job for you. The Devilukean Princess has been located on Earth and plans to wed an Earthling of all creatures.''** the creature began, an amused chuckle escaped its mouth.** ''The King must be having a fit at the thought of his daughter marrying so beneath the Devilukean race. Regardless I want you to eliminate this Earthling along with all potential suitors. The princess is not to be harmed under any circumstances. She is after all our precious bargaining chip.''  
**

''Understood...'' The humanoid figure said, standing up as lights illuminated the location he was in. A massive room was soon revealed showing hundreds upon hundreds of mangled bodies of various creatures. Fluids by the dozens inter-mixing and stinking up the place. A smile benefiting a psycho slasher soon formed on his face at the thought of wrangling more bodies.

Meanwhile back on Earth Naruto was going through the local library. One of the things that travelers did when cataloging new data from an unexplored dimension was to comparing events in history and animals discovered to pinpoint divergences. DNA samples from Endangered species were then cataloged to be cloned on a later date if that species died out along with dates and records on lost styles and magics.

Naruto was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of several books tumbling over. Curious, he went over to the other side to see a dazed Golden Darkness, sitting on her knees and looking quite faint. ''Golden Darkness. Didn't think this would be a place you frequent.'' then again he didn't know all that much about her. Trained assassins weren't known to have reading as a hobby. ''What are you doing in a library, of all places?''

''Do not take me as an uneducated barbarian. Because there are a lot of books here...'' she paused, cutting her own explanation short. Her hair began to come a life and float in the air. Several strands formed together and sharpen like a blade as she charged forward. Right when she was about to strike her body turned rigid and she collapsed against Naruto.

''Y-You. What's wrong?'' despite it all he couldn't help but feel concerned.

''It...is none of your business.'' she stubbornly panted out.

''You're body temperature says otherwise.'' he remarked as he picked her up.

''Unhand me Uzumaki Naruto or I'll...'' she was cut off as Naruto snorted.

''You're in no position to be making threats. I'll find Mikado-sensei, since she's an alien doctor she should be able to help you.'' he explained as he sped out of the building with incredible speeds.

''It...it's really not necessary. Put me down.'' she stubbornly argued. Though Naruto was a little bit more stubborn. When Mikado couldn't be found he asked Lala who led him to the doctor's residence. Once Golden Darkness was safely dropped off Naruto went about his business as usual. Things went on track as in the following days he was coming more accustomed to the little routine of this world order. It was nice being able to sit back and be normal for a change. He didn't even need to roll his eyes when Risa suggested they play a game of color twist. It only took Anko tricking him into playing the game four times before he realized just how intimate a game of twister could be.

''Wait...what?'' he asked before he realized that Lala had volunteered herself, him, and Haruna for the first game. And like any straight male Naruto did not object of course. He just buried his emotions and very traumatic memories of said game deep down inside. Originally he promised never to play a game of Twister with Anko again, but once the snake charmer used some very interesting loop holes he swore off the game forever. _'Aah what the hell? The first thing that can happen is I fall face first into Lala's breasts or something. It's just a game, not the end of the damn world.'_ he thought, making plans of having yet another vacation after this was over.

''Now let's spin the roulette.'' Risa cheered after having explained the rules. ''Right hand, yellow!''

And it followed with various combinations. 'Left hand, green', 'Right foot, red!' and of course, like expected, his face was just below her crotch area. ''Geeze, you would end up in his type of position.'' Naruto cried out, trying not to blatantly stare up her skirt.

''You shouldn't be talking,'' she replied, having the grace to feel slightly embarrassed.

Mio and Risa were enjoying it though. Cracking it up as they continued as they kept giving demands and spinning the board. Naruto didn't even want to think what would happen if Riko was here as well. Starting her part time job recently upon moving in the area it wasn't like she could ask for a day off.  
_  
''Dangerous,''_ Naruto thought as his face brushed against Haruna's leg. _'This damn game is always dangerous.'_

''The more you struggle, the more you'll get tangled up.'' Risa sung as Saruyama sulked in a corner. A few minutes later one of his arms and legs was nestled between each girl's breasts.

''Will you just spin it already?'' Naruto asked, his hormones were flaring up.

''Say please...'' Risa teased as Naruto growled.

''Risa will you just...'' he was about to say when something in the air caught his attention. ''GET DOWN!'' He shouted as he pushed Haruna and Lala to the ground using his body to shield them. Everyone let out a scream as the wall was blown clear apart with debris flying everywhere. When the dust clear it was known other than Avaris wearing some sort of sea-green metallic armor. ''You...'' Naruto snarled as he stood up. ''Finally decided to show yourself coward?''

**''This time human you won't be walking away alive.'' **the bird alien said as he pulled out a lance which generated energy and was soon covered in lightning. With that said the two warriors charged forward, each attending to end the other's life.


	14. Some Quos of Status get broken!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Story Start  
0000000

(OUTDATED) Megaman X: Corrupted - Music Preview, X Opening Stage)

**''You bastard! This time you aren't running away!'' Naruto shotued as he formed a Rasengan and dashed at Avaris. Avaris used his weapon to the block the Rasengan and was forced back through the opening of the house. Opening his wings he took flight and aimed his weapon and began firing energy beams down at Naruto.**

Naruto looked up, leaping to the left and right as the beams impacted the ground and caused craters. Forming another Rasengan and channeling chakra into his legs he leaped up his arm poised. Avaris flew back as the Rasengan flew past his face, nearly skimming his beak. Spinning around Naruto took out several kunai from his pouch during the spin and threw them to which Avaris blocked using his blade. The bird alien flew forward and attempted to strike Naruto only for the blond to twist out of the way. Naruto slowly descended and landed on top of a building and draw out a kunai. ''Fūton: Shinkūjin.'' Using the Wind:Release Vacuum blade Naruto infuded his wind chakra to increase the range and sharpness of the weapon.

Avaris's wings spread out and he let out a screech before diving at Naruto. The bladed weapon shifted into a trident as it was thrust at the blond. Using the kunai he stopped it between the edges on the right as the middle spike hovered a few inches from his face. With a grunt Naruto forced the weapon to the right snapping off a piece of the weapon. He quickly spun and landed the front of his foot into Avaris's side sending him crashing into a metal container.

Naruto then inhaled a deep breath and exhaled several wind blades. The Avarian managed to recover and dodge out of the way of the serial waves. **''I won't lose. I won't lose to some human. You will fall before the Trisorin ultimate technique.''Trisorin said as he slipped into some language Naruto didn't understand. The creature's wings covered its body as it began to spin around in a circle. Currents of wind began to rapidly picked around the bird as it formed a mini-tornado. The trees around began to slightly edge over as the wind caused the leaves to rustle from the trees, some of them being blown off by the force of the attack.**

Suddenly the creature began hurling himself at Naruto. The blond quickly formed a Rasengan, seeing the similarities between the attack and the Inuzuka's Tunneling Fang. The attacks connected but the force of the creature's was too much and it shredded through the attack. Naruto let out a cry as his right shoulder area was pierced and he was sent hurtling through a building. Despite the speeds he was flying through he could hear the startled cries and screams of the people. Using chakra he cushioned his blow against one of the buildings, the force would have long killed weaker beings. Disorientated he pushed himself up to his feet.

''K-Kid. Are you okay? I can't even believe you're alive!'' one civilian called out to him. There was panic in the streets, people going to see what was going on. Suddenly the broken trident soar through the air and found its target, skewering the man in two. Naruto watched in horror, his eyes widen as the man was pinned against the building, the coppery smell of blood dripping from it as people began to run in panic and cried out in horror.

**''You insects are so amusing. All it takes is one of you to die and you'll go into a frenzy.''Trisorin said quite smugly.**

''Bastard...'' Naruto swore as he held up his hand and began gathering chakra. ''Not for another moment. Not another damn moment.'' he said as a column of wind began to form around his arm.  
**  
****''Now die human!''**Trisorin said as he began doing the attack again. He continued to spin and spin as he built up power. He charged straight at Naruto who merely pulled back his hand.

(Song End)

''Wind:Release...'' he softly said. In a flash he had appeared behind the enemy who came to a dead stop in the air a few inches above the ground. ''...Devastating Blender.'' Naruto finished as the alien exploded into chunks of feather and flesh. Though the enemy was a life had been lost and the damage had been done. ''And that's the truth.'' Naruto finished as he finisheed with the bandage on Haruna's hand. What else could be said? Nothing sort of completely erasing their memories would take care of things and then what happened when this sort of thing happened again? And again? There was only so many times a mind could be tampered with until permanent brain damage could set in.

''Lala-chi an alien!'' Risa softly remarked. ''It makes so much sense. The hair, her abilities, oh man I'm friends with a real life alien.''

''Really cool.'' Mio added.

''None of you mind?'' Naruto asked, shocked by how well they were taken what they all just learned.

''Being friends with an alien, its pretty cool.'' Haruna admitted.

''And you Mr. Ninja.'' Risa said as she began pinching his cheeks. ''You've re going to have to show us some of those ninja techniques of yours. I bet you have some good ones.'' she lecherously whispered in his ear, pressing her bosom into his back. Suffice to say despite the attack and injuries the rest of Haruna's party went off without a hitch.

00  
Chapter End  
000

Yes, just wanted to get this story out of the way because the next one will have plot. Enjoy. Most Harem series always forget about the cops, government, property damage, and other stuff like that. Those themes and reports on the fight will have meaning much later on in the story.


	15. The King!

To Love Ru'd Kitsune

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

00000000

Story Start  
0000000

Wearing no more then a shirt and a pair of panties Lala slipped under the covers of the bed, waiting anxiously for Naruto. Tonight was the night they were going to make love again. Lala's face flushed pink as she remembered giving herself to Naruto. She couldn't help it. Instinct and desire overtook her. He had left to go get a condom. She raked her fingers through her long lustrous pink hair, worrying about him. At first she really didn't care or think much of her fiance candidates. They were usually so boring or uninteresting. She never thought they would go so far to attack her friends, not to mention cause so much destruction. Because of that the authorities had been called in and that put all the extraterrestrial visitors on guard. Even though she was bubbly and easily enthused she was still bright enough to realize when a situation was serious. As such that meant she had to be a bit more careful about what she did. Meaning no more early morning flights around the city.

She curled up in a ball on her side and looked away from the window. She glanced at the clock on Naruto's bedside table, sighing. Her tail lightly swishing under the covers. She was beginning to wonder where Naruto was when suddenly she felt warm hands wrap around her body, tugging her onto her back. ''Hey,'' she greeted, a grin breaking out on her face.

''Hey,'' he simply said back, joining her under the covers.

Lala felt relaxed in his arms. Snuggling closer against him, burrowing her face into his chest.

He reached between them, tracing her chin with his slightly warmer than normal human fingers. He pressed upwards, looking into her eyes before leaning down and placing a soft, tentative kiss on her lips.

Lala smiled against his mouth, moving cautiously to cup his cheek with her hand. He held her face still with one hand, the other coming up to rest on her back, between her shoulder blades. Lala gasped as his tongue her mouth. He groaned quietly, prodding her tongue gently with his own as her tail brushed against his leg. His fingers brushed against her tail, causing her to mewl excitedly. He moved his hand back to her back, coming to rest above the hem of her panties. He tentatively pushed the fabric of her shirt up, and his hand brushed against her skin.

He stroked the exploded flesh of her bosom tentatively causing Lala to moan. His lips trailed down her neck and switched between both her breasts. ''Beautiful,'' he spoke as he grabbed the straps of her bra and pulled them down to reveal her pink, harden nipples.

Lala arched up,her mouth dropping open soundlessly as Naruto palmed her breasts. His fingers playfully teasing her nipples.

''Don't stop!'' she whimpered as he removed his hands only to substitute with his lips as his hand moved to her stomach. Then trailing down to her crotch area. Her panties were soon discarded, her juices stinging Naruto nose. He settled himself between her legs, his cock aching. He used his hand to spread her pussy open. She was small, pink, glistening with her wetness. He slipped a finger over her, tracing lightly over her clitoris, down further to her small opening. He leaned forward, darting his tongue to lick over her clit. Immediately, Lala flinched

She moaned as Naruto licked and sucked her. She squirmed as he swirled his tongue, sucking and swirling her little nub, watching her body tremble at the same time. ''Naruto," she gasped, her fingers clutching at his hair as she shook, her tail wrapping around his neck. "Hhm" Her hips were bucking up into his face, and he slowly inserted one finger. He worked my finger in, sliding it in and out as she gasped and panted and trembled. Finally, after a few more seconds, Lala exploded around his face and finger, whimpering and panting.

Naruto moved up, gently sweeping hair out of the pinkette's face. Her face lightly covered in sweat. Using his teeth to rip the package Naruto slid on the condom, rolling it down his harden cock as the rubbery substance covered his length. Their lips then found each other as Naruto thrust himself into his mate. The organ met some resistance as Lala's wall swallowed the engorged cock. Lala cried out in his mouth, and her hands wound themselves in his shiny, golden hair. Each distinct movement of hers only gave him more motivation. The rhythm was soon discovered and the pace only got faster and deeper the more Lala cried out. Naruto's hands busied themselves, just as his lower body did, and found Lala's chest. Lala thrashed against not only his hands, but his pumping as well. When Naruto pulled away he removed his right hand to get a grip of Lala's tail, causing her to arch against the sensation and forcing Naruto's thrusting cock to reach even deeper.

The alien and hybrid both felt the heavy, burning sensation swirling at the bottom of their stomachs, and both knew they weren't going to last much longer. In an attempt to feed as much of the desire as he could, Naruto pounded into Lala harder, driving her into the headboard, resulting in a change of position as she was moved into his lap. The increased frenzy resulted in the bed squeaky and repeatedly ramming into the wall causing cracks.

After a few more pumps, Lala's mouth fell open and her head flew back, a strangled cry escaping her throat, her fingernails digging into Naruto's followed only a few seconds afterwards, letting out a low moan as they both fell back, Lala resting on him as Naruto pumped into a few more times as he bottomed out into his lover. Naruto met her gaze with his sharp cerulean gaze, lifting up to kiss her. After the short kiss Lala raised up off Naruto and laid on the bed. Naruto joined her, taking her hand and kissing it. Suffice to say that night was filled with a lot of passion.

That morning Lala woke up fresh and relaxed. After taking a nice, long and steamy shower she check her phone. To her surprise she got a message from Zastin highlighting that it was an urgent situation. So he decided to go see what he wanted.

''You're quite the animal aren't you Naruto-kun?'' Yuuki Riko questioned as she plopped down on Naruto's desk. ''I saw Lala-san exit your room this morning.'' she added as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

''And how would you have happened to see that?'' he asked.

''I moved into the guest room of course.'' she answered as if it explained everything.

''I don't remember inviting you to stay.'' he replied. In actuality that guest room was going to be converted into Lala's room.

''But you wouldn't turn away a poor, innocent girl like me would you?'' she asked with a pout, leaning over and exposing the cleavage of her top two unbuttoned top. ''Who knows what kind of pervert would try and take advantage of me.'' she continued laying it on thick. ''And I know Naruto-kun would never take advantage of me.''

Naruto sighed, a scowl forming on his face. ''Fine, whatever, just don't eat up all my food.'' he stated as Riko cheered in victory. Class soon ended and to Naruto's surprise Lala wasn't in sight. He walked outside the main building, wondering where she was. Though something triggered his senses; leading him to where Saki and her posse where talking with a little boy, with suspiciously animish black hair. Naruto's suspicion was soon revealed to be founded when the little boy who asked for a piggy back ride began groping Saki's chest. He was further stupefied when the boy began flipping the skirts of Saki's companion_. 'My god... I don't know what's scarier. The fact that this boy is a skinny mini version of the principal or the fact I had that thought and there is enough alcohol in the world for a woman to have sex with that man. Repressing memories in three...two...one. Ah there we go. What was I doing again?''_

''Onii-sama! Onii-sama save me!'' the ganged little devil said as he clung to Naruto. ''Carry me.''

''Uzumaki Naruto, so this brat is your doing?'' Saki angrily challenged.

''How the hell would you connect him to me?'' Naruto cried out in disbelief as Saki's companions armed themselves. While these normal human girls posed no threat to Naruto at all, his male perseverance kicked in, resulting in his body going into auto-pilot and using the ingrain instruction that all men in a similar situation would do. Run.

Meanwhile at the Tennis Court Risa and Mio were gossiping, wondering if Lala was really Naruto's fiance and the whole thing about her being an alien. ''Come on Haruna-chan, surely you've given it some thought.

A faint blush appeared on Haruna's face as she recalled an earlier conversation with Naruto. ''I-It's complicated.''

Speaking of which, a shout of damnit boy get back here echoed throughout the courts. The next thing the female students knew their skirts were being uplifting by a little boy in black. Naruto arrived just in time to see Sasuga get owned revealing that the kid was indeed an alien. Not that somehow getting that far ahead of him wasn't an indication. When Naruto noticed the boy was heading for Haruna he got between them, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck before he could react and sent him flying. He was sure a boy with strength to cause a crater of the sized he did could survive the throw Naruto performed.

''Did you just throw a five year old over the roof of the school?'' Risa asked in disbelief.

''I'll explain later.'' Naruto stated as he made a mad dash for the roof.

The blond landed on the roof and sure enough there was Lala and Zastin. ''What are you two doing here?''

''We can ask the same of you Uzumaki Naruto.'' Zastin replied.

''Bastard!'' with a crack, Naruto was elbowed to the back of his head. ''How dare you get in the way of me and that beauty.''

Naruto quickly spun and moved into a fighting stance.''Alright you little bastard its time I...''

''Papa! What are you doing here?'' Lala asked as Naruto nearly face faulted.

After a series of disbelieving stammers Naruto shouted. ''HE'S YOUR FATHER!'' Pointing at the boy. All that tennis paid off because Haruna had legs like a champ. ''Oh Kami!'' Naruto face palmed. He was going to need two midnight ramen runs with extra sake tonight.

''He is without a doubt the ruler of our galaxy and master. Lala-sama's father!'' Zastin introduced as he got on one knee and bowed to the revealed King.

''I knew he was an alien, but, this was the last thing I was expecting,'' Naruto admitted as he scratched his cheek.

The kid turned to Naruto. ''I am Gid Lucione Deviluke, King of Deviluke.'' he introduced before turning to Lala. ''Lala...do you know why I have traveled all the way to Earth? Has Zastin told you the reason?''  
A tense look overcame Lala's face. ''My successor, in other words, your partner in marriage has been formally decided. '' The King crossed his arms and looked into the sky. ''That partner is Uzumaki Naruto.''

Naruto was only mildly surprised. ''This is a bit sudden don't you think?'' he asked as the King turned to him.

''It wasn't a decision made so flippantly. Zastin has been sending me reports on you. I made my decision based on those reports. My daughter can be a bit rambunctious and often thinks without acting.'' he continued as Lala blushed in embarrassment. ''Though when I learned you made her finally become aware how her actions could endanger others I knew you were the one. A ruler who does things on their own whims and ignores the wishes of the people are doomed to set up the foundation of their people's rebellion. Although, there are some worries about making someone who is essentially an earthling the successor to Deviluke, we will respect my daughter's wishes.''

''My wishes?'' Lala repeated.

The King then began laughing uproariously. ''Exactly! How's that? Aren't I a great father?'' he added a bit pompously. He then shot Naruto a look and exclaimed. ''Now then, I'm counting on you, Successor.''

''Isn't this kind of sudden? I know you have Zastn's reports to go on, but how can you be so certain to put your kingdom in my hands? I hardly know enough about this galaxies, its species, or policies at this time to make a unified decision.''

''Bah! That's what councils are for my boy.'' Naruto groaned. Council members. He should have really expected that. ''You'll do fine. You seem to actually have a good head on your shoulders. I didn't even have to threaten to blow up your planet!'' Cid added as he cackled while Naruto and Haruna blanched. ''Cause you know if I release my power I can easily destroy this planet.''

''Yeah, yeah, I get it. I've seen this speech before and the light show.'' he said as he turned to Lala and smile who looked like she was struggling with something eternally. ''You don't have to worry Lala. I have no objections really.''

''But..are those your sincere feelings? I don't to marry you if you don't want to marry me. I was so horrible to you Naruto. Using you as an excuse so I wouldn't turn back. I feel like I'm burdening you because I didn't...'' Lala was cut off as Naruto clasped her cheeks and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Cid looked away and grimaced. Just because he accepted the boy as his son-in-law didn't mean he wanted to see him make out with his daughter.

Naruto pulled back and once more assured her that he was okay with this.

''Are you sure Naruto-kun? I'm pretty sure Papa isn't just trying to pass around the throne so he can go fool around.''

''Hey!'' the King exploded in the background. ''Ungrateful daughter! And to think I have gone to great lengths to respect your wishes.'' the mini-king said as his cheeks tinged red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

''You said you could have threatened to destroy the earth Papa. What if his feelings for me weren't sincere. What about what I feel? I don't want to be trapped in a loveless marriage because of tradition. There is so much about our world that Naruto doesn't know, so please hold off the wedding a little bit longer. '' she pleaded as Cid folded his arms and sighed.

''Very well. You have one changing of the seasons time and if I don't get a confirmation by then I'm hauling you both back myself. Is that clear?'' he asked as everyone nodded.

''King Deviluke, it'll be an honor to...'' Naruto looked up from his bow. ''Hey, where'd he go?'' he asked as he got his answered in the sound of several female screams.

''Papa!'' Lala groaned and face palmed.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker. ''You know, that's pretty cool guy. I like him.''


	16. The Other Enemies of Deviluke

To Love Ru'd Kitsune  
0  
Super Naruto  
0  
NarutoxHarem  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
00000

Author's Note

00000

I won't be focusing on Riko too much in scenes. I have an idea in mind for a storyline, but that won't come until later.

0000000  
Story Start  
00000000

Lala woke up, safely cuddled in Naruto's arms. Stretching toward him, she placed a kiss on his chest without opening her eyes. The thought of always waking up in Naruto's arms put a smile on her face. She felt like the happiest person alive. The fact that he had officially accepted her as his fiance filled him with warmth.

"Good morning beautiful." she lazily opened her eyes to look into Naruto's blue ones, which were fixed on her.

"Good morning." He leaned in to kiss her forehead while she kissed his jaw.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I slept very well indeed. What about you?"

"I slept pretty good.'' " He gently moved her so he could kiss the patch of skin beneath her ear before taking her earlobe in between his teeth and sucking on it.

Lala moved so she was straddling him and kissed his mouth, softly at first, while her hands ran up his chest. Their kiss deepened when he placed his around her back to hold her close.

She moaned against his mouth and captured his lower lip in between hers before pulling back and getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked from his place on their bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Its our first day of second years and I don't want to be late.'' she answered, walking into the bathroom, leaving the door open and turning on the water.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. It was just like Lala to become excited about going to school. Getting up, Naruto shed his boxers and entered the bathroom. He entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing her body against his.

"Naruto…" she mewled.

''Since it is the first day we should hurry up. And what better way then taking a shower together to save time?'' he suggested, his hand sliding down from her waist to her bottom and squeezed it slightly.

Lala let out a little moan when he did so and turned around to look at him. He had an innocent look on his face that, if it wasn't for the fact that he was still groping her rear end she would have bought the statement.

She ran her hands up his chest until she reached his neck and wounded her fingers in his hair, pulling him towards her so she could kiss him. He complied and kissed her back eagerly. His tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entrance that she gladly gave him.

When the kiss broke, Naruto moved down to kissing Lala's neck, causing her to bite her lower lip and rubbed her body against his, feeling his hard erection against her stomach.

She rubbed her body against his again, thrusting her hips upward causing him to moan against her ear. ''Naruto...'' she huskily growled. Her Devilukean urge began to rise. Her tail went moved between them and began running along his length.

She could feel him shudder slightly before he tightened his grip on her. He backed me her against the shower wall and placed one of his knees between her legs. His cock twitching against the sensation of her tail stroking him. He promptly moved one of hands up and down her thigh, gently caressing it.

He left several light kisses around her nipple until he licked it twice before taking it in his mouth.

Lala started to moan as Naruto continue to suck on her breast, his tongue still playing with my nipple. His left hand came to play with her right breast, squeezing it and twisting the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.  
His other hand was rested on her butt, squeezing it and making her left leg wrap around his waist.

Lala moved her hands to grip his shoulders, her tail letting lose of his erection and wrapping around his neck, as he raised himself from her breasts. He quickly kissed her lips as he used his knee to further spread her legs. ''I think since today is such a special day we should celebrate.'' he suggested, placing himself between her legs, letting the tip of his erection lightly brush against her entrance. She moaned against his neck and bit it.

"Naruto…" His hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

''Do you want me to stop?'' he asked as a faint pink blush appeared on Lala's face.

''Don't stop,'' she pleaded.

He kissed her forehead before looking in her eyes as he entered her with a single stroke, causing her to moan and tighten up. He placed both of his hands on her ass in order to lift her up. Lala wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of having him completely inside of her.

Naruto lowered her further onto him and started moving slowly in and out of her. "You're so amazingly tight and wet Lala."

Lala arched her hips towards him, he started to pick up speed, making her moan against his neck with every hard thrust. He kept moving as she bounced on top of him as well as I could. She could feel myself getting closer to her release when he moved a little in order to hit that particular pleasure spot he always knew how to find.

"Oh! Naruto!" she screamed his name once again as he thrust inside of her, making me reach my release.

He groaned against her neck as his grip on her became tighter.  
After recovering slightly he put her down and kissed her neck. His breathing, as well as hers, was fast. With this he moved in order for the water to hit both of their bodies.

He washed her body, slowly, taking his time and making sure not to miss an inch of skin. She did the same to his and when he reached to turn the water off she smiled at him.

"I think we took more time then if we would have showered alone.''

Naruto chuckled. ''We'll just have to hurry then.'' he stated as he kissed her before stepping out of the shower. The two of them toweled off and got dressed. They promptly arrived with Riko. ''Since we changed classes, we'll probably make new friends right?'' Lala asked as Naruto nodded. ''Its going to be fun.'' Lala was looking forward to making new friends.

''Just a minute guys, I need to have a talk with you.'' a voice called out to the two. Naruto turned to the voice and there was a female student, busty, with long raven hair.

''You're in the same class as us, right?'' Lala cheerfully cut in. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Kotegawa Yui,'' the girl seriously introduced herself. ''I used to be the student committee member for class 1-B. When you were 1-st years, Sairenji was easy-going, so you could do whatever you wanted with her, but since I'm in the same class as you, I won't let you do that anymore.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''Kotegawa-san I have no idea what you are insinuating. ''

''Don't play dumb with me!'' she exclaimed before her face flush. ''I saw your shameless display at the gate.''

Okay so he got a bit frisky with Lala before class, he really didn't think he was being that amorous. The girl cleared her throat.

''In any case, I won't forgive such a lack of decency!'' she then pointed at Lala's tail. Unfortunately, even now, Lala was used to having her tail out and about. ''And what's that? That tail! You think it's okay to bring toys like that to school?'' she demanded as Lala gave her a look confusion.

''Toy? But, my tail is real.''

Suddenly Risa and Mio popped up, groping and or clinging to Lala as usual. ''Isn't it obvious? Lala-chii is an alien.'' Risa stated as plain as day.

'What the...' Naruto blanked, wondering what the hell was wrong with the girl? Why the hell would she state something like that as plain as day. She even went as far as lick it, causing Lala to react.

''Risa, enough,'' Naruto snapped at the girl causing her to recoil.

''Naruto-kun, so grouchy early in the morning,'' Mio responded with a terse lip.  
Things only got a bit more painful when Ren showed up. Of course he sneezed, turned into Run, and Lala blow the status on the gender being's species to answer Yui's confusion. Naruto resolved to stay far, far away from the rest of the day's craziness, he was sure as long as there wasn't any surprise attacks from fiance candidates then everything would be fine.

The figure looked at the building in front of him. He was in a densely populated suburb several blocks south of the school._ 'Human. So oblivious.'_ The figure smirked.

He decided to concentrate on the task at hand. His stakeouts had revealed that the girl he was assigned to was currently as a schooling facility. He was surprised that the Devilukean King allowed his eldest daughter to be out in the open in a planet such as this.

The three Dregs he picked up would be more than enough to handle Zastin and that weird human. All he needed was a bit of time to assassinate his target, Princess Lala. The assassin didn't care why someone would kill her and incur the wrath of Cid. Creator's above knew he would probably destroy many worlds in an attempt to track down the responsible parties.

A mental alarm went off. There were fifteen minutes left and the target was about to come out at any time. The assassin set up on the roof of a building far away. He began opening the cast that housed his Lason Rifle. A smile threatened to split the face of the assassin. He took out the parts of the weapon he'd brought along and began arranging them into a sniper rifle. Fixing together the energy spheres and activating the ruins that were affixed between the orbs that sent a stream of energy between the blocks. It was an amazing piece of technological design and few assassins on this side of the galaxy hardly gazed their eyes upon such a thing. He lovingly sighted down the barrel once it was complete.

''Uzumaki Naruto you have a visitor in the principal's office.'' Curious, Naruto followed the officer's assistant, after telling Lala he would meet her outside, seeing as school was about to be over in ten minutes. He arrived to the Principal's office and he immediately sensed something was off. The smell of perfume filled the air the moment he entered the room.

Naruto immediately went on the attack, leaping over the chair and impacted his foot against it. As a result the hidden figure leaped up and over him, getting in between him and the doorway. The mysterious woman was wearing a dark, gothic lolita style dress, with white frills, black ribbons and Ojou Ringlets. She was wearing violet eye-shadow, black lipstick and painted fingernails. Extending her hands outwards the mysterious intruder materialized double-edged scythe weapons she licked her lips. ''I'm here to entertain you. Please don't die on me too quickly.''

Meanwhile with the Assassin he was finely tuning his scope. Any second now…There! Lala had appeared. She was talking with earthlings. The assassin's finger tightened on the trigger. The assassin did not hesitate, he did not think. He ran his thumb on a rune inscribed on the barrel of his gun. The spheres began to glow. He took aim and with a rather high-pitch shrink the trigger was pulled and the beam connected to flesh.


End file.
